Harrys Heritage
by Olaf74
Summary: Die Ereignisse nach dem Sieg über Voldemort und der Verrat mehrerer Harry nahestehender Personen und deren Folgen
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**Prolog und Chapter 1 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

Es war ein fürchterliches Bild. Überall lagen Leichen auf dem Feld. Nein, es war nicht das Schlachtfeld eines Muggel-Krieges. Es war der Ort des letzten Kampfes zwischen Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort. In der Mitte des Feldes sah man den Körper Voldemorts liegen, dahingerafft mit einem mächtigen Zauber von Harry Potter. Wenn man aber weiter nach rechts sah, lag dort der Körper von Harry Potter, der scheinbar an den Folgen des Kampfes verstorben war.

Das er Tod zu sein schien, sah man daran, das er sich nicht mehr bewegte, und auch nicht mehr atmete, wenn man genau hinschaute. Doch was war das?

Man hörte ein stöhnen und mit einem mal schlägt Harry Potter die Augen wieder auf. Er stöhnt, hält sich den Kopf und murmelt nur „Dieses Mal ist er zuweit gegangen!". Man beachte dabei, das Harry die ganze Zeit keinen einzigen Atemzug macht.

Dieses liegt daran, das Harry so gesehen kein Mensch war, und das nicht erst seit dem heutigen Tage. Er war auch keine 16 Jahre alt, sondern genau genommen über 9000 Jahre alt. Er war eines der letzten auf Atlantis geborenen Kinder. Aber was nur wenige wissen, die Atlanter waren keine Menschen. Nein sie waren Vampire. Allerdings einer besonderen Art, denn sie konnten sich sowohl am hellichten Tag bewegen ohne Einschränkungen, als auch ob der Tatsache, das sie nur einmal im Monat Blut brauchten, nämlich am Tage des Vollmonds. Ansonsten wiesen sie die normalen Merkmale des Vampirs mit seinen Fähigkeiten auf. Mit einer Ausnahme, denn sie hiessen Lamia. Und Harry war, ebenso wie sein Vater und seine Mutter, nicht nur Atlanter von Geburt an, sondern auch Mitglied der Königsfamilie. Ja, auch James und Lily Potter „Lebten" noch.

Man sollte dazu sagen, das es nicht Lord Voldemort war, der sie scheinbar tötete, sondern Professor Dumbledore, mit dem Ziel, Harry unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Professor Dumbledore weiss allerdings nichts von der Herkunft der Familie Potter. Er war es auch, der Harry nach dessen Sieg über Lord Voldemort scheinbar getötet hatte, damit er den gesamten Ruhm und das Vermögen Harrys' erben konnte.

**Kapitel 1**

„**Familienzusammenkunft"**

Harry stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. Danach apparierte er zum Schloss seiner Familie auf Atlantis.

„Dieses Mal ist Dumbledore zuweit gegangen. Ein Mordversuch am Prinzen von Atlantis. Mum, Dad, ich denke so kann es nicht weitergehen. Ich weiss, unser Volk hatte beschlossen sich nicht mehr in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen einzumischen, aber diesesmal hat Dumbledore die Grenze überschritten denke ich. Er darf nicht mehr länger tun und machen was er möchte." sagte Harry. „So schwer es mir fällt, mein Sohn, aber hier muss ich dir zustimmen. Nur was ist mit deinen Freunden? Ich denke wir sollten zuerst deren Loyalität und Einstellung hierzu überprüfen." sagte James. Daraufhin nickte Harry. „Da hast du Recht. Am meisten Sorgen mache ich mir aber nur um wenige Personen. Denn Ron und Hermine brauchen wir nicht zu überprüfen. Die beiden haben mich regelmässig an Dumbledore verraten. Einzig Ginny, Susan, Neville und Draco halte ich für Vertrauenswürdig. Draco mag als solches erstaunlich klingen, aber er hat mich nie belogen. Er hat nie wirklich einen Hehl daraus gemacht, das er Probleme mit mir hat. Das rechne ich ihm hoch an und wer weiss, wenn wir uns zusammensetzen würden, könnte man vielleicht sogar diese Probleme aus der Welt räumen. Am meisten Sorgen mache ich mir um Ginny, die ja noch ein Jahr an der Schule verbringen muss. Dumbledore weiss um unsere Beziehung. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich ihr nicht anbieten soll, eine der Unseren zu werden. Sie wäre es wert. Sie ist stark, intelligent und absolut vertrauenswürdig." sagte Harry daraufhin. „Da kann ich dir nur recht geben. Ich habe sie ja einigemale beobachten dürfen und ihre Loyalität steht ausser Frage. Ich würde es befürworten. Bei den anderen dreien stimme ich dir zu das wir auf ihre Sicherheit achten sollten. Der beste Schritt wäre, zu Gringotts zu gehen und dort unter anderem dafür zu sorgen, das Sirius' Testament eröffnet wird, was Dumbledore ja verhinderte." sagte Lily Potter.

TBC

AN:

Ich dachte anfangs daran, das ganze in Englisch zu verfassen, aber das ist leider nicht meine Muttersprache. Es kann sein, das eine englische Version folgen wird. Über Rückmeldungen usw. würde ich mich sehr freuen. Das 2. Kapitel wird in ca. 1 Woche folgen, da ich derzeit kein Internet zu hause besitze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 2 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 2**

„**Gringotts"**

Am frühen Nachmittag betrat Harry, durch einen besonderen Umhang vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt, die Winkelgasse und kurze Zeit später Gringotts.

In der Schalterhalle trat er an einen freien Schalter und bat darum, zu der für Erbschaftsangelegenheiten zuständigen Person geleitet zu werden. Der Goblin nickte leicht und rief dann „GORLACK", woraufhin ein recht junger Goblin erschein. „Bring diesen Menschen bitte zu Rateck", woraufhin der angesprochene nickte und Harry bat ihm zu folgen. Kurze Zeit später sass Harry Rateck gegenüber. „Nun Herr..." wobei der Goblin Harry fragend anschaute „Sal'lochar Harry Potter". Als Harry dies sagte, bekam der Goblin grosse Augen und schluckte. „Mister Potter, es hiess doch ihr seiet Tot..." sagte der Goblin, wobei seine Augen noch grösser zu werden schienen, als ihm die Bedeutung des Titels klar wurde. Es war eine Rangbezeichnung und diese wurde nur innerhalb des Königshauses vo Atlantis, und dort nur vom Thronfolger, geführt. „Ihr seid der Thronfolger von Atlantis?" fragte der Goblin.

„Ja" sagte Harry. „Ich bin unter anderem hier, weil ich das Testament von Sirius Black einsehen möchte." „Das ist leider nicht möglich. Professor Dumbledore, als euer magischer Vormund hat es uns verboten, euch überhaupt über das Erbe zu informieren, und solltet ihr es nicht binnen der nächsten 3 Tage antreten würden alle Besitztümer an Professor Dumbledore fallen, auch der Titel des Lord Black. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte „nicht schon wieder Dumbledore!", dann blickte er Rateck an. „Es tut mir leid das sagen zu müssen, aber der Grund, wieso ich das Testament einsehen will und muss ist, das es Null und Nichtig ist, da es einen lebenden direkten Erben des Hauses Black gibt und dieser hebt alle Bestimmungen des Testaments auf.

Rateck schaute ihn ernst an. „Wisst ihr wer dieser Erbe ist?" Daraufhin holte Harry ein mit einem unverfälschlichen Wappen versehenen Umschlag hervor. „Hier ist ein beglaubigtes und versiegeltes Schreiben des Erben. Es ist mir leider nicht erlaubt, den Namen des Erben zu nennen. Ihr werdet ihn aber innerhalb des Briefes finden." Harry lächelte leicht.

„Nun zu etwas unerfreulicherem." sagte Harry. „Es war nicht allein der Mordversuch von Dumbledore an meiner Person, der mich und meine Eltern dazu zwingt, nach so langer Zeit einzugreifen. Und bevor ihr fragt, ja zum einen leben meine Eltern noch und zum anderen bin ich volljährig. Wenn ihr die Bestätigung braucht, so führt bitte den Entsprechenden Test durch. Ihr habt dazu meine Erlaubnis. Rateck führte den Test durch und musste sich heftig hinsetzen, als er Harrys wahres Alter ablas „9616 Jahre?" fragte er geschockt. „Ja" sagte Harry. „Und bevor ihr fragt, ja ich bin unsterblich, um genauer zu sein, bin ich ein Vampir, wie alle Einwohner von Atlantis, allerdings sind wir nicht so blutrünstig wie unsere Verwandten hier. Wir benötigen nur einmal im Monat Blut, und das muss keineswegs frisches Blut sein, es reicht Tierblut oder konserviertes Blut. Ausserdem sind wir Daywalker, sprich wir können uns zu jeder Tageszeit unter die Menschen begeben." Rateck nickte leicht. „Nun gut, in dem Falle kann ich euch das Testament natürlich aushändigen" sagte er und reichte Harry einen versiegelten Umschlag.

„Euer Volk unterzeichnete vor über 15000 Jahren einen Vertrag der bis heute Gültigkeit hatte. Das Konkordat von Ter'alar mit dem mein Volk allen anderen Völkern die Fährigkeit der Magie gab unter bestimmten Bedingungen. Dieses Konkordat hat noch heute Gültigkeit. Die Familie Potter, gemeinsam mit 11 anderen Familien gehören normalerweise zu den herrschenden Familien der magisch begabten Völker. Allerdings traten die Familien mit unserem Rückzug und dem „Untergang" von Atlantis diese Rechte formell ab, beziehungsweise übten sie nicht mehr aus. Nach einer Tat von Oswald Fudge vor wenigen Tagen aber, sind wir gezwungen, unsere Rechte wieder einzufordern. Nach den Statuten des Konkordats beging Minister Fudge Hochverrat in dem er sich Lord Voldemort anschloss. Auf diese Tat steht die Todesstrafe. Diese wird in den nächsten Tagen vollzogen."

„Es wurde unter den Familien einstimmig beschlossen, das euer Volk eines der wenigen war, die sich Treu an die Statuten hielt. Dafür entrichten euch die Familien ihren Dank." sagte Harry.

„Nun ja, ich muss mich nun leider verabschieden. Gehabt euch wohl, Rateck und möge das Gold euch immer wohl gesonnen sein." sagte Harry und reichte Rateck die Hand. Dieser ergriff sie und verabschiedete sich.

Harry verliess Gringotts und apparierte nach Atlantis zurück.

TBC

AN:

Ich dachte anfangs daran, das ganze in Englisch zu verfassen, aber das ist leider nicht meine Muttersprache. Es kann sein, das eine englische Version folgen wird. Über Rückmeldungen usw. würde ich mich sehr freuen. Das 3. Kapitel wird in ca. 1 Woche folgen, da ich derzeit kein Internet zu hause besitze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 3 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 3**

„**Das Ministerium"**

Commander An'loral ging zügigen Schrittes durch das Atrium des Ministeriums in Richtung der Büros des Ministers. Als er vor dem Schalter zu diesem Bereich ankam, wurde er von dem dortigen Beamten sehr unwirsch aufgehalten. „HALT! Wer sind sie und was wollen sie?" sagte der Mann.

„Wer ich bin und was ich hier wil geht sie garnichts an" sagte An'loral.

Daraufhin schien seinem Gegenüber der Kragen zu Platzen. „Sie sagen mir auf der Stelle wer sie sind und was sie wollen, sonst lasse ich sie verhaften!". An'loral kicherte leicht. „Versuchen sie es. Sie haben garnicht das Recht dazu." sagte er und ging durch die Tür in das Vorzimmer des Ministers. Dort sass Percy Weasley und starrte ihn entsetzt an. „W...w...wer sind sie? Was wollen sie? Wie sind sie an den Wachen vorbei gekommen?" stotterte dieser. „Wer ich bin, tut nichts zur Sache. Und wie ich an den Wachen vorbei kam ist ganz einfach. Ich besitze Befehlsgewalt über eure sogenannten Wachen." Daraufhin holte An'loral einen Siegelring hervor. „Dieses Wappen berechtigt mich, die Befehlsgewlt über die Auroren zu übernehmen oder einen neuen Kommandeur einzusetzen." sagte er und zeigte es Percy. „Was ist das für ein Quatsch? Nur der Minister und Madam Bones haben die Befehlsgewalt und niemand sonst!" sagte Pery mit vor Wut hochrotem Gesicht.

„Nein, das haben beide nicht. Und ihr sogenannter Minister wird nicht mehr lange im Amt sein. Wache!" rief An'loral. Daraufhin wurde eine der atlantischen Wachen sichtbar und Percy wurde sichtlich blass im Gesicht. „Nehmt den jungen Mann hier in Gewahrsam. Wegen Widerstands gegen ein Mitglied der herrschenden Familien. Ich denke aber er wird ruhig bleiben. Also lasst ihn am besten einfach an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen." sagte An'loral. Anschliessend ging er auf die Tür zum Büro des Ministers zu und stiess diese recht heftig auf, so dass die Türflügel gegen die Wände knallten.

Minister Fudge fuhr entsetzt herum als er den Knall hörte. Ebenso Madam Bones, die gerade bei ihm im Büro war. „WER SIND SIE? WACHEEEEEE!" Rief Minister Fudge. „Die Wachen werden ihnen nicht helfen können, Mister Fudge. Sie unterstehen nicht länger ihrer Befehlsgewalt." sagte An'loral. „Wer behauptet das? Ich bin der Minister. Alle Lebewesen haben mir zu gehorchen!. Rief Fudge. „Ich behaupte dieses. Aber kommen wir nun zu dem Grund meines Besuchs. Herr Minister, Madam Bones, ist ihnen der Begriff „Konkordat von Ter'alar" ein Begriff?" fragte er beide. Minister Fudge schüttelte den Kopf, während Madam Bones nickte. „Es ist ein Mythos. Mit diesem Konkordat wurde den intelligenten Völkern die Kraft der Magie verliehen. Damals wurden wir von dem „Rat der 12 Familien", der aus den Familien aller intelligenten Völker bestand, regiert. Allerdings nur bis zum Untergang von Atlantis. Danach verschwand der Rat und die Ministerien übernahmen die Regierungen." sagte Madam Bones. „Das stimmt soweit, nur das die Familien nicht ausstarben sondern sich zurückzogen, da sie die Völker als Reif genug einstuften, sich selbst zu regieren. Das Konkordat beinhaltete bestimmte Punkte die noch heute Gültigkeit haben. Das Problem am heutigen Tage ist, das Minister Fudge eine der wichtigsten Bedingungen des Konkordats willentlich! verletzt hat. Nach den Bestimmungen des Konkordats ist dies Hochverrat. und auf diesen steht nur die Todesstrafe, zu welcher der Minister in Abwesenheit verurteilt wurde. Diese ist umgehend zu vollstrecken." sagte An'loral. „WAAAS!" Brüllte Fudge. „Was für eine Bedingung hat er verletzt?" Fragte Madam Bones.

Daraufhin vollführte An'loral eine kurze Handbewegung und der Ärmel des Ministers verschwand und das Dunkle Mal wurde sichtbar. „Diese hier. Ich zitiere „Es ist keinem Mitglied der Völker gestattet sich einem rein chaotischen Glauben oder einem chaotischen Magier anzuschliessen. Sollte er dies doch tun, so ist dieses als Hochverrat einzustufen und mit dem Tode zu bestrafen. Man muss dazu sagen, das wir bisher bei Lord Voldemort nicht eingriffen, weil er bisher nach dem Konkordat nicht als chaotischer Magier eingestuft wurde. Dieses hat sich jetzt in sofern geändert, als das Minister Fudge hier selbst zu einem wurde, denn er plant, jedwede Opposition auszulöschen und die totale Weltherrschaft zu erringen. Allerdings ist er nur die Marionette von Professor Dumbledore." sagte An'loral. Daraufhin nickte Madam Bones. „Sie können das entsprechend Beweisen?" „Ja, hier haben sie die nötigen Dokumente". sagte An'loral und reichte Madam Bones eine Mappe. Diese blätterte und las sich diese teilweise durch und nickte dann. „Es hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Bitte walten sie ihres Amtes, denn ich kann in der Tat dieses nicht verhindern" sagte sie.

Minister Fudge schaute sie entsetzt an.

„Ter Acharat Natach Lores!" sagte An'loral und vollführte dabei bestimmte Bewegungen mit seinem Stab. Ein helles, gleissendes Licht erschien und hüllte Minister Fudge ein. Dieser schrie laut auf. Sekunden später alterte er in wenigen Augenblicken und zerfiel schliesslich zu Staub.

Auf die Schreie hin liefen nun Auroren in das Büro und bedrohten An'loral. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Lechat Tor'lant, wenn sie so freundlich wären?" woraufhin 20 schwer bewaffnete Krieger sichtbar wurden. „Bitte eskortieren sie die Herrschaften aus dem Büro." sagte re. der Lechat nickte und tat wie geheissen.

An'loral wandte sich an Madam Bones. „Kraft der Macht durch das Konkordat ernenne ich sie im Auftrag der 12 Familien hiermit zum Übergangsminister, Madam Bones." sagte er. Daraufhin nickte Madam Bones.

TBC

AN:

Ich dachte anfangs daran, das ganze in Englisch zu verfassen, aber das ist leider nicht meine Muttersprache. Es kann sein, das eine englische Version folgen wird. Über Rückmeldungen usw. würde ich mich sehr freuen. Das 4. Kapitel wird in ca. 1 Woche folgen.


	4. Chapter 4 Teil I

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 3**

„**Dumbledore"**

Albus Dumbledore sass in Hogwarts an seinen Schreibtisch und grinste. Endlich! murmelte er. Er hatte es geschafft. Seine jahrelang vorbereiteten Pläne waren erfolgreich. Erst hatte er durch die Prophezeiung indirekt dafür gesorgt, das zwei Auroren-Ehepaare, die ihm nicht Loyal gegenüber standen, ausgeschaltet wurden, nämliche die Potters und die Longbottoms. Im Fall der Potters hatte er auch dadurch indirekt dafür gesorgt, das die Prophezeiung nur auf Harry Potter zutreffen konnte, den stärkeren der beiden Kandidaten. Nachdem Tod der Eltern von Harry, den er im übrigens aktiv mit eingeplant hatte, hatte er dafür gesorgt, das er zum einen der magische Vormund von Harry wurde, und dieser dann umgehend in den Haushalt der Dursleys überführt wurde, obwohl es im Testament der Potters, das nie eröffnet wurde dank ihm, anders verfügt worden war. Anschliesend

sorgte er dafür, das Sirius Black, der eigentliche Vormund von Harry, ohne ein Gerichtsverfahren nach Askaban gebracht wurde, obwohl Professor Dumbledore wusste, das Black nicht der Geheimnisverwahrer der Potters war. So sorgte er dafür, das niemand seine Vormundschaft ihm streitig machen konnte.

Durch den Missbrauch bei den Dursleys, der durch Dumbledore direkt gefördert wurde, in dem er den Dursleys Anweisungen gab, wie sie Harry zu behandeln hatten, und diesen dafür auch Geld überwies, wollte Dumbledore dafür sorgen, das Harry nur auf ihn hörte.

Bis zum 3. Schuljahr hatte auch alles wie geplant geklappt. Aber dann entkam Sirius Black aus Askaban und tauchte in der Nähe von Hogwarts auf. Im Anschluss an das 4. Jahr von Harry sorgte er dafür, das Sirius auf eine lange, weit fortführende Reise im Auftrag des Ordens ging, damit dieser keinen Einfluss auf Harry mehr hatte.

Im 5. Schuljahr gelang es ihm endlich, Sirius endgültig aus dem Leben Harrys' zu entfernen, indem er dafür sorgte, das er während Harrys' Abenteuer im Ministerium dort auftauchte. Dumbledore hatte vorher Bellatrix Lestrange unter den Imperius-Fluch gesetzt und dafür gesorgt, das sie Sirius durch den Torbogen schickte. Als Dumbledore daran dachte grinste er noch mehr.

„So, nun werde ich schauen, das ich das Testament von Harry in die Hände bekomme und dafür sorgen, das ich der alleinige Erbe aller Titel und Ländereien und Besitztümer bin." Brummte Dumbledore. „Ach halt, Mrs. Granger und Mr. Weasley kriegen ja noch ihren Teil des Erbes, den ich ihnen versprach. Aber das ist nur ein kleiner Teil." fluchte er.

In dem Moment flog die Eule mit dem Tagespropheten in sen Buero...

„DER MINISTER FÜR MAGIE WURDE ABGESETZT..."

stand als Überschrift auf der Vorderseite.

Daraufhin fing Dumbledore wütend an zu fluchen. Fudge war für seine Pläne unerlässlich. Er würde dafür sorgen müssen, das Fudge wieder in sein Amt zurückkehrte. Deshalb beschloss er, zuerst in die Gringotts-Bank zu reisen und danach sich zum Ministerium zu begeben.


	5. Chapter 4 Teil II

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 4 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 4**

„**Dumbledore"**

**Teil II**

Nachdem Dumbledore per Flohpulver in die Eingangshalle von Gringotts gereist war, sprach er einen Goblin an und verlangte, in die Abteilung für Erbschaftsangelegenheiten gebracht zu werden.

Dort angekommen verlangte er, das „wegen des ungeklärten Todes" von Harry Potter dessen womöglich vorhandenes Testament umgehend versiegelt oder ihm ausgehändigt werden müsse. Anschliessend legte er ein, sorgfältig vorbereitetes, aber falsches Schriftstück vor, in dem Harry ihn angeblich zum alleinigen Erben oder zumindest zum alleinigen Verwalter seines Vermögens einsetzt.

„Hier steht es schwarz auf weiss, ich bin der Alleinige Erbe des Vermögens von Harry Potter. Sollte das nicht möglich sein, bin ich der alleinige Verwalter des selbigen." Sagte Dumbledore mit selbstzufriedenem Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, Mr. Dumbledore, aber dieses Schriftstück ist leider eine Fälschung und damit null und Nichtig" sagte der Goblin. „WAAAS! Ich bin der Vorsitzende des Zaubererkongresses und ich habe heute festgelegt, das dieses Schriftstück alleinige Gültigkeit hat. Notfalls wird der Kongress dieses gerne bestätigen." Sagte Dumbledore wütend. „Das wird nichts nützen, denn die Gesetze des Kongresses gelten, wie ihnen bekannt sen sollte, hier in den Räumen von Gringotts nicht. Und zum anderen hat Mr. Potter bereits einen Verwalter seines Vermögens bestellt und das sind definitiv nicht Sie." sagte der zuständige Goblin. „Wer ist es? Verraten sie es mir sofort!" Knurrte Dumbledore. „Tut mir leid, aber das verstösst gegen alle Gesetze und Vereinbarungen zwischen den Goblins und dem Ministerium. Und um es einfach zu sagen, ihre Marionette Fudge ist ja nicht mehr im Amt, also können sie auch nichts mehr daran ändern."

Dumbledore wurde rot im Gesicht vor Wut. „ICH VERLANGE, DAS MIR UMGEHEND DAS VERMÖGEN VON HARRY POTTER AUSGEHÄNDGT WIRD! SONST WERDE ICH ANDERE MASSNAHMEN ERGREIFEN, UM AN MEIN! VERMÖGEN ZU GELANGEN. UND WENN ICH DAZU ALLE GOBLINS TÖTEN MUSS, IHR NIEDERE LEBENSFORM!" Brüllte Dumbledore jetzt so dermassen wütend, man es bis in die Schalterhalle hören konnte.

Der Goblin, der sehr ernst drein schaute, berührte unbemerkt einen Kristall unter seinem Tisch, woraufhin die Tür aufflog und einige Goblinwachen eintraten. „Mister Dumbledore, mir scheint, das sie nicht wissen wer hier vor ihnen sitzt. Möchten sie wirklich einen neuen Krieg mit meinem Volk riskieren?" Fragte er. „Ihrem Volk? Der einzigste Nutzen der Goblins ist doch, uns Magiern zu dienen und uns zu gehorchen." knurrte Dumbledore wütend, allerdings nicht nur wegen dem Verhalten des Goblins, sondern weil dieser ihn dazu gereizt hatte, seine persönlichsten Meinungen laut zu äussern, etwas was er nicht vorgehabt hatte. „Lord Gornack? wie sollen mir mit dieser Missgeburt eines Menschen verfahren?" Fragte eine der Wachen. Dumbledore starrte den sitzenden Goblin fassungslos an. Der Name Gorlack war ihm natürlich bekannt. Es war das Oberhaupt aller Goblins innerhalb Grossbritanniens, das er so eben auf das übelste beleidigt hatte.

„Hmm.." „Nun gut, Mister Dumbledore. Sie haben ab jetzt 2 Stunden zeit, alle ihre Güter aus den Verliessen zu entfernen. Nach Ablauf dieser Frist ist es ihnen auf Lebzeit verboten, irgend eine Filiale von Gringotts weltweit zu betreten. Sollten sie es doch wagen, so werden sie umgehend getötet. Sie werden als Todfeind Nummer 1 der Goblinnationen weltweit eingestuft. Schafft ihn raus und führt ihn zu seinen Verliessen." sagte Gorlack nun.

Dumbledore starrte Gorlack fassungslos an. Er versuchte sich noch zu Entschuldigen, aber er wurde schlicht ignoriert.

Anschliessend verfasste Gorlack einen Brief an Harry Potter.

Seiet gegrüsst Lord Potter.

Am heutigen Tage erschien Professor Dumbledore innerhalb unserer Hallen und legte ein gefälschtes Schriftstück vor, in dem Sie ihm die totale Kontrolle über ihre hier gelagerten Vermögenswerte übertrugen. Allerdings hatten sie dieses ja vorhergesehen. Als er uns beleidigte und uns mit der vollständigen Auslöschung bedrohte, wurde er auf Lebzeiten aus allen Gringotts-Filialen weltweit verbannt.

Anbei erhalten sie auch eine Aufstellung ihres derzeitigen Vermögens bei uns.

Soeben erfahre ich, das an die Familien Granger und Weasley eine Zahlungsanweisung in ihrem Namen einging mit der den Familien, genauer gesagt Mr. Ron Weasley und Mrs. Hermione Granger, rund ein Viertel ihres Vermögens überschrieben werden sollten. Auf Grund der Bedingungen aus dem wieder aktiven Konkordat wurden diese Überweisungen allerdings verhindert.

Mit freundlichem Gruß

Gorlack

Präsident von Gringotts Grossbritannien

Teil III morgen oder übermorgen.

TBC

AN:

Ich dachte anfangs daran, das ganze in Englisch zu verfassen, aber das ist leider nicht meine Muttersprache. Es kann sein, das eine englische Version folgen wird. Über Rückmeldungen usw. würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	6. Authors Note

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

Hallo,

auf Grund eines Defektes an meinem PC (zum Glück nur der Speicher), komme ich erst am kommenden Wochenende dazu, ein neues Kapitel, das aber schon fertig ist, hochzuladen.

Liebe Grüße

Olaf74


	7. Fakten zu den Charakteren um Harry

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

Hallo,

hier ein paar Fakten zu meinen Hauptpersonen.

Harry Potter:

Name: Harry James Potter

Offizieller Titel: Sal'lochar

Rang: Prinz von Atlantis, Thronfolger

Alter: 9616 Jahre

Rasse: Lamia

Besondere Fähigkeiten:

altert nicht, da er im Grunde genommen ein Vampir ist

vampirische Heilkräfte

Elementarmagier

Multi-Animagus (Phoenix, Drache, Schattenwolf (Diese Form besitzen alle Lamia (Schattengänger-Fähigkeit))

Empath

Telepath

Waffenmeister in der Schwertkunst

Charaktereigenschaften:

rechtschaffend Neutral

absolut Loyal Atlantis gegenüber

Wer einmal seine Freundschaft und sein Vertrauen gewonnen hat, kann immer auf ihn zählen

Hasst nichts so sehr wie Verrat

Verbündete:

Draco Malfoy (Lord des Hauses Malfoy, kein Lamia, Halb-Veela)

Ginny Weasley (Mitglied des Hauses Weasley, allerdings enterbt, Mensch)

Susan Bones (Nichte des Oberhaupts des DMLE, Amelia Bones, Mensch)

Neville Longbottom (Oberhaupt des Hauses Longbottom, meist als Squib verschrieen, absolut Loyal in Folge eines Bündnisses zwischen den Longbottoms und den Potters, Loyal aber auch wegen der engen Freundschaft mit Harry, Halb-Lamia!)

Blaise Zabini (Thronfolgerin des Hauses Zabini, Spionin für das Königshaus von Atlantis, nur Draco Malfoy ist eingeweiht, da ihr Freund und Verlobter, LAMIA!)

So. Fakten zu Dumbledore und anderen Personen folgen noch.


	8. Fakten zu den Charakteren um Harry T2

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

Hallo,

hier ein paar Fakten zu meinen Hauptpersonen.

Draco Malfox:

Name: Draco Salazar Malfox

Offizieller Titel: Lord des Hauses Malfoy

Rang: Lord des Hauses Malfoy

Alter: 16 Jahre

Rasse: Mensch, Halb-Veela

Besondere Fähigkeiten:

besitzt alle Fähigkeiten der Veela, allerdings in schwächerem Masse

Scanner

Elementarmagier

Animagus (Säbelzahntiger)

Empath

Charaktereigenschaften:

rechtschaffend chaotisch

absolut Loyal Atlantis gegenüber

fremden gegenüber sehr misstrauisch

bisweilen sehr sarkastisch

Verbündete:

Harry Potter (Mitglied des Königshauses von Atlantis, Thronfolger von Atlantis)

Ginny Weasley (Mitglied des Hauses Weasley, allerdings enterbt, Mensch)

Susan Bones (Nichte des Oberhaupts des DMLE, Amelia Bones, Mensch)

Neville Longbottom (Oberhaupt des Hauses Longbottom, meist als Squib verschrieen, absolut Loyal in Folge eines Bündnisses zwischen den Longbottoms und den Potters, Loyal aber auch wegen der engen Freundschaft mit Harry, Halb-Lamia!)

Blaise Zabini (Thronfolgerin des Hauses Zabini, Spionin für das Königshaus von Atlantis, nur Draco Malfoy ist eingeweiht, da ihr Freund und Verlobter, LAMIA!)

So. Als nächstes folgen die Fakten zu Ginny Weasley und anderen Personen.


	9. Fakten Teil 3

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

Hallo,

hier ein paar Fakten zu meinen Hauptpersonen.

Ginny Weasley:

Name: Ginnerva „Ginny" Molly Weasley

Offizieller Titel: -

Rang: ehemaliges Mitglied des Hauses Weasley, Enterbt

Alter: 15 Jahre

Rasse: Mensch

Besondere Fähigkeiten:

sehr starke Magierin

Fähigkeit mit Tieren zu sprechen; inaktiv

Elementarmagierin (Feuer+Wasser); Inaktiv

Animagus (Gyrfalke)

Telepathin; Inaktiv

Charaktereigenschaften:

rechtschaffend neutral

absolut Loyal Atlantis gegenüber

Freunden gegenüber sehr aufgeschlossen

heimlich verliebt in Harry Potter

Verbündete:

Harry Potter (Mitglied des Königshauses von Atlantis, Thronfolger von Atlantis)

Draco Salazar Malfoy (Mitglied des Hauses Malfoy, Halb-Veela)

Susan Bones (Nichte des Oberhaupts des DMLE, Amelia Bones, Mensch)

Neville Longbottom (Oberhaupt des Hauses Longbottom, meist als Squib verschrieen, absolut Loyal in Folge eines Bündnisses zwischen den Longbottoms und den Potters, Loyal aber auch wegen der engen Freundschaft mit Harry, Halb-Lamia!)

Blaise Zabini (Thronfolgerin des Hauses Zabini, Spionin für das Königshaus von Atlantis, nur Draco Malfoy ist eingeweiht, da ihr Freund und Verlobter, LAMIA!)

So. Als nächstes folgen die Fakten zu Ginny Weasley und anderen Personen.


	10. Fakten Teil 4

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

Hallo,

hier ein paar Fakten zu meinen Hauptpersonen.

Neville Longbottom:

Name: Neville Longbottom

Offizieller Titel: Oberhaupt des Hauses Longbottom, Lord Longbottom

Rang: Lord Longbottom

Alter: 16 Jahre

Rasse: Mensch, allerdings Halb-Lamia

Besondere Fähigkeiten:

im Gegensatz dazu, das er als fast-Squib angesehen wird, ein sehr starker Magier, Schwäche ist nur Tarnung

Da er Halb-Lamia ist, sehr starke Heilkräfte, verbesserte Sinne

Elementarmagier (wie alle Lamia, auch die Halb-Lamia)

Multi-Animagus (Greif, Adler, Drache)

Telepath, Empath

Charaktereigenschaften:

rechtschaffend neutral

absolut Loyal Atlantis gegenüber

Freunden gegenüber sehr aufgeschlossen, aber bisweilen sehr schüchtern

Besonderheiten:

Nevilles' Mutter ist eine Einwohnerin von Atlantis, liegt aber wie bekannt in St. Mungo. Die Mutter war eine Lamia, die sich in Frank Longbottom verliebte. Neville ist eines der wenigen Mischlingskinder beider Rassen (Lamia sind in der Lage, Kinder zu kriegen, allerdings nur alle 10 Jahre!). Neville ist das erste Mischlingskind seit fast 500 Jahren. Es ist möglich, das er an seinem 17. Geburtstag sein Erbe erhält, was bedeutet, das seine Kräfte in vollem Masse Aktiv werden. Ebenfalls ist es dann möglich, das er zum Voll-Lamia wird, allerdings mit der Besonderheit, das er kein Blut benötigt, in Folge der Tatsache das er zur Hälfte Mensch ist.

Verbündete:

Harry Potter (Mitglied des Königshauses von Atlantis, Thronfolger von Atlantis)

Draco Salazar Malfoy (Mitglied des Hauses Malfoy, Halb-Veela)

Ginny Weasly (Mitglied des Hauses Weasley, allerdings enterbt, Mensch)

Susan Bones (Nichte des Oberhaupts des DMLE, Amelia Bones, Mensch)

Blaise Zabini (Thronfolgerin des Hauses Zabini, Spionin für das Königshaus von Atlantis, nur Draco Malfoy ist eingeweiht, da ihr Freund und Verlobter, LAMIA!)

So. Als nächstes folgen die Fakten zu Ginny Weasley und anderen Personen.


	11. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 4 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 5**

„**Harry"**

Harry sass mit seinen Eltern gemütlich beim Frühstück, als eine Eule den Brief von Gringotts brachte.

„Hm... das dürften die Vermögensaufstellungen sein, um die ich Gringotts ja bat." sagte er und nahm den Brief der Eule ab. Nachdem er den Brief geöffnet hatte, las er ihn sich genau durch und knurrte auf einmal wütend. „Was ist los, Harry? Schlechte Nachrichten von den Goblins?" fragte sein Vater. „Wie man es sehen will. Dumbledore hatte den Nerv, dort aufzutauchen und ein gefälschtes Schriftstück vorzulegen, mit dem ihm alle meine Besitztümer übertragen worden wären. Als die Goblins die Fälschung erkanten und sich weigerten, muss Dumbledore wohl ziemlich ausfallend geworden sein. Jedenfalls bekam er lebenslanges Hausverbot in allen Gringotts-Filialen." sagte Harry mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen. „Geschieht ihm recht. Die Goblins nehmen versuchten Diebstahl und Betrug sehr ernst." sagte Lily. Harry nickte.

„Ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse, je ein Viertel meines Vermögens wäre, wie wir bereits vermuteten, an Ron und Hermione gegangen. Aber wegen des Konkordats wurden diese Überweisungen direkt verhindert." sagte Harry. James nickte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten schauen das wir uns das Vertrauen und die Loyalität unserer potentiellen Verbündeten sichern." sagte James nun. „Wem vertraust du denn noch Harry?" fragte Lily besorgt.

„Hmm, da fallen mir nicht viele Personen ein. Da wäre zum einen sicher Ginny Weasley. Sie ist zwar in mich verliebt, aber wenn es um Loyalität geht, kann man immer auf sie zählen und das hat sie mehr als einmal Bewiesen. Dann wäre da, und das wird euch sicher überraschen, Draco Malfoy. In der Schule mussten wir leider das Schauspiel aufrecht erhalten, aber Draco und ich sind in Wirklichkeit immer sehr gut mit einander klar gekommen. Ausserdem ist er, das wissen aber nur ganz wenige, kein reiner Mensch sondern zur Hälfte ein Veela." sagte Harry und machte sich dabei Notizen. James schaute Harry erst erstaunt an, nickte dann aber, während Lily nur lächelte.

„Dann wäre da Susan Bones. Sie hatte sich nie wirklich für eine Seite entschieden sondern versuchte stets, zwischen beiden Seiten zu schlichten. Aber nachdem ich ihr gegen Theodore Nott half sind wir so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Hinzu kommt, das ihre Tante, Die Leiterin des DMLE, Amelia Bones, keine Anhängerin von Dumbledore ist, sondern ihm sehr ablehnend gegenüber steht. Susan und damit auch ihre Tante würden uns auf politischer Ebene sicher einige Vorteile einbringen." sagte Harry nun.

„Der nächste der mir einfällt, ist sicher eine Überraschung, obwohl ihr beide seine Eltern sehr gut kennt soweit ich weiss. Neville Longbottom, oder wie er jetzt heisst, Lord Neville Longbottom. Viele halten ihn für einen verkappten Squib, aber das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Dumbledore hat auf seinen magischen Kern damals mit knapp 1 Jahr mehrere Blocks gelegt, so das nur knapp 1 Prozent der möglichen Kräfte frei werden konnten. Der aber wohl wichtigste Punkt ist, das Neville genau genommen zu unserem Volk gehört, da er zur Hälfte ein Lamia ist. Nach Entfernung des Blocks kamen alle typischen Zeichen dafür zum Tragen bei ihm." sagte Harry mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Ein Halb-Lamia... wir sollten ihn schnellstmöglich herholen, du weisst, denk ich, was an seinem 18. Geburtstag geschehen kann." sagte James ernst. Harry Nickte.

AN: Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit. Das nächste Kapitel wird denke ich am Mittwoch folgen.

Ich dachte anfangs daran, das ganze in Englisch zu verfassen, aber das ist leider nicht meine Muttersprache. Es kann sein, das eine englische Version folgen wird. Über Rückmeldungen usw. würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	12. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 6 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 6**

„**Briefe"**

„Wir vergessen dabei aber noch jemanden. Sie ist Mitglied einer der alten Familien von Atlantis die auf dem Festland leben." James schaute erstaunt zu Harry. „Eine der Festlandfamilien von Atlantis?" „Welche?" fragte er. „Die Zabinis. Blaise Zabini verdanke ich viele Informationen innerhalb Hogwarts. Auch wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit sich mir gegen über eher Feindseelig verhielt, erkannte sie meine Aura sofort und verhielt sich dementsprechend. Ich möchte die Familie Zabini auch offiziell für ihr Verhalten Loben." sagte Harry. „Das wird mit sicherheit folgen, Harry. Solche Loyalität dir gegenüber kann nicht übersehen werden." sagte James.

Nachdem Ende des Frühstücks begann Harry mehrere Briefe zu verfassen.

Sehr geehrter Herr Longbottom.

Sie mögen sich sicher über mein Schreiben wundern, aber angesichts der Ereignisse nach dem Ende des Dunklen Lords und dem Tod von Harry Potter, halten wir es für angebracht, sie und mehrere andere, ebenfalls beteiligte Personen zu einem Gespräch zu bitten.

Deshalb bitten wir Sie, uns am kommenden Montag aufzusuchen. Am Sonntag Abend erhalten sie dafür einen Portschlüssel.

Sollte es ihnen nicht möglich sein, diese Einladung anzunehmen, so schreiben sie bitte etwas entsprechendes unten auf dieses Schreiben.

Mit freundlichem Gruß

Ein enger Freund

Unter dem schreiben war das uralte Wappen von Atlantis zu sehen, das aber niemand mehr kannte, da es sich auch vom Wappen der Familie Potter unterscheidet. Ausserdem waren alle Briefe, denn fast identisch lautende Briefe gingen an alle vorher genannten Personen hinaus, so verzaubert, das nur die Empfänger diese lesen konnten.

Verschickt wurden sie durch goldene Phoenixe.

Neville sass in seinem Zimmer und schrieb einige Dokumente für seine Arbeit als Kräuterfachkundiger, als plötzlich der Phoenix neben ihm in einer Flamme auftauchte.

„Nanu, wer bist du denn?" sagte Neville und beäugte den Phoenix misstrauisch. Als er den Brief sah, nahm er ihn dem Phoenix ab, woraufhin dieser wieder verschwand.

Neville öffnete den Brief und las ihn. „Hmm, wer mag dieser Freund sein... egal, trotz des risikos werde ich annehmen." sagte er und notierte etwas entsprechendes unter dem Text.

Ähnliche Szenen spielten sich bei den anderen betroffenen ab.

AN 2: Sorry für das kurze kapitel, ich hatte Festplattencrash und das ist der 1. Teil des kapitels, das ich bish hierhin wiederherstellen konnte. der 2. Teil folgt bis Sonntag.

AN: Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit. Das nächste Kapitel wird denke ich bis ende der Woche folgen.

Ich dachte anfangs daran, das ganze in Englisch zu verfassen, aber das ist leider nicht meine Muttersprache. Es kann sein, das eine englische Version folgen wird. Über Rückmeldungen usw. würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	13. Chapter 6 Teil II

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 6 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 6**

„**Briefe"**

Als Draco Malfoy den unten stehenden Brief erhielt, war er doch sehr verwirrt.

Sehr geehrter Herr Malfoy.

Sie mögen sich sicher über mein Schreiben wundern, aber angesichts der Ereignisse nach dem Ende des Dunklen Lords und dem Tod von Harry Potter, halten wir es für angebracht, sie und mehrere andere, ebenfalls beteiligte Personen zu einem Gespräch zu bitten.

Deshalb bitten wir Sie, uns am kommenden Montag aufzusuchen. Am Sonntag Abend erhalten sie dafür einen Portschlüssel.

Sollte es ihnen nicht möglich sein, diese Einladung anzunehmen, so schreiben sie bitte etwas entsprechendes unten auf dieses Schreiben.

Mit freundlichem Gruß

Ein Freund

Unter dem schreiben war ein Wappen abgebildet, das Draco bekannt vorkam, das er aber nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Hmm" sagte Draco. Er studierte den Brief erneut und suchte nach Hinweisen für eine Falle oder dergleichen. Als er nichts fand, begann er einen Text unter den Brief zu schreiben.

Sehr geehrter Fremder.

Ihr Schreiben überraschte mich vollkommen. Ich bin gewillt, ihrer Einladung folge zu leisten, allerdings verlange ich einen Beweiss, das ihr nicht der Mörder von Harry seid. Es mag euch überraschen, das ich ihn mit dem Vornamen anspreche, aber nach niemanden bekanten Vorkommnissen in unserem 6. Schuljahr schlossen wir eine Art Waffenstillstand. Seit dem Tage ist unser Verhalten zu einander nur noch Schauspiel gewesen. In Wahrheit waren wir ab dem 7. Schuljahr sehr gute Freunde geworden, besonders nachdem Harry erkannte, das Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley ihn permanent an Professor Dumbledore verraten hatten.

Sollten sie wirklich ein Freund von Harry gewesen sein, so müssten sie die Hintergründe für unsere Freundschaft damals noch genauer kennen oder zumindest ansatzweise.

Mit freundlichen Grüssen

Lord Draco Malfoy

Nachdem er den Brief fertig gestellt hatte, gab er ihn dem Phoenix.

Er hatte vorher eine Kopie des Briefes angefertigt und ging nun damit zu seiner Mutter, mit der er zusammenlebte. Sie war es, die dafür sorgte, das Draco nicht den gleichen Weg gegangen war, wie sein inzwischen verstorbener Vater. Dafür war Draco ihr sehr dankbar.

„Mutter, lies dir bitte diesen Brief einmal durch", sagte Draco zu ihr und gab ihn ihr.

„Hmm" sagte diese und las ihn. „Ich denke du solltest es annehmen. Vor allem des Wappens wegen. Es ist einmalig und ja ich kenne es. Du weisst ja, das deine Grossmutter eine Veela war. Die Veela haben sie öffentlich nie für eine Seite entschieden, das ist ja bekannt. Was aber wenigen bekannt ist, ist, das diese Entscheidung darauf beruht, das sie bereits gebunden sind. Sie sind mit dem Herrscherhaus von Atlantis verbündet gewesen, genauso mit der Familie Potter." sagte sie. „Mit den Potters?" fragte Draco erstaunt. „Ja." sagte sie. „Deshalb kamen Harry und ich nach Beilegung der Differenzen wohl so gut mit einander klar." sagte Draco. „Ja, das denke ich auch. Dieses Wappen hier ist im übrigen das Wappen von Atlantis! Der schreiber muss also ein Nachfahre eines der Einwohner von Atlantis sein. Deshalb alleine schon ist er als Glaubwürdig einzustufen, da das Wappen nicht gefälscht werden kann." Sagte sie. „Mir sind nur drei Familien bekannt, die Verbindungen zum alten Atlantis haben könnten neben uns. Ja auch wir, denn zum einen weil meine Grossmutter eine Veela und damit einer der alten Bündnisfamilien von Atlantis angehörte, sondern auch weil unsere Familie ursprünglich auf Atlantis lebte. Die 3 Familien sind die Potters, Longbottoms und die Bones." sagte Dracos Mutter mit einem Lächeln. „Hmm, das macht die Sache für mich natürlich einfacher. Ich werde definitiv dort hinreisen." sagte er.

Daraufhin zog sich Draco wieder in sein Zimmer zurück und beendete die Pergamente, an denen er derzeit arbeitete.

AN 2: Sorry für das kurze kapitel, ich hatte Festplattencrash und das ist der 1. Teil des kapitels, das ich bish hierhin wiederherstellen konnte. der 2. Teil folgt bis Sonntag.

AN: Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit. Das nächste Kapitel wird denke ich bis ende der Woche folgen.

Ich dachte anfangs daran, das ganze in Englisch zu verfassen, aber das ist leider nicht meine Muttersprache. Es kann sein, das eine englische Version folgen wird. Über Rückmeldungen usw. würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	14. Authors Note die 2

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 7 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

Hallo.

Leider komme ich bis ende der Woche nicht dazu ein neues Kapitel zu veröffentlichen, da ich bis dahin zu stark beruflich eingebunden bin. Ich hoffe ihr freut euch schon darauf.

Liebe Grüße

Olaf


	15. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 7 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 7**

„**Ginny"**

Ginny ging wie so oft spät abends, nachdem sie sich im Tropfenden Kessel mit einigen Schulfreunden getroffen hatte, alleine nach Hause. Und wie so oft hingen ihre Gedanken nur bei einer Person, bei Harry. Sie hatte den Tod von Harry im finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort noch immer nicht verarbeitet. Leise murmelte sie hin und wieder „Oh Harry, warum musste der Kampf so enden? Du hattest mir doch versprochen, vorsichtig zu sein."

Als sie an einer dunklen Seitengasse vorbeikam, wurde sie auf einmal von hinten gepackt und in die Gasse gezerrt. „Ah, wen haben wir denn da? Eine Verräterin am Blut. Sehr schön, so kann ich diese Welt wenigstens von einer Schande befreien." sagte eine Stimme. Ginny versuchte sich umzudrehen, schaffte es aber nicht. „Du willst dich unbedingt wehren? Ich glaub das weiss ich zu verhindern." sagte die Stimmte „CRUCIO!" rief sie dann mit gedämpfter stimme. Ginny sackte unter den Schmerzen halb ohnmächtig zusammen. „nanana, wer wird denn gleich ohnmächtig werden. Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir!" sagte die Stimme.

**SCHNITTSZENE Wegen Rating!**

Als die Person mit ihr Fertig war, lag Ginny mit schwersten Schnitt-, Stich- und Fluchwunden am Boden. „So, nun werd ich dich in Ruhe lassen. Frohes Sterben wünsche ich" sagte die Stimme und wandte sich um.

Harry sass gerade gemütlich am Tisch und ass zu abend, als er auf einmal über seine noch vorhandene Verbindung zu Ginny spürte, wie diese dem Tode immer näher kam und er sprang auf. James starrte ihn überrascht an. „Ist etwas mit dem Essen oder dem Stuhl nicht in Ordnung?" fragte er. „Nein, mit denen ist alles in Ordnung, aber mit Ginny nicht. Sie liegt im Sterben!" rief er aufgeregt. James starrte ihn an und nickte dann. „Die Situation ist also da. Wir müssen sofort hin!" sagte er. Beide gaben Lily bescheid und apparierte an jene Stelle, wo Ginny lag.

„Oh Gott Ginny" sagte Harry als er sie sah. Er untersuchte sie kurz und schaute dann zu James. „Ich fürchte, es gibt nur einen Weg, sie zu retten. Wir müssen sie Wandeln." James schaute seinen Sohn ernst an. „Du bist dir bewusst was das für sie bedeutet?" fragte er. Harry nickte. „Ja, aber Ginny bedeutet für mich sehr viel. Ich denke sie ist meine Seelenpartnerin." sagte er. James starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Nun, das würde auch erklären, wieso du die Gefahr in der sie schwebte spüren konntest. Nun gut. Aber wir werden siefragen müssen. Solange werden wir sie wohl stabilisieren können." sagte James. „STATICA" sprach Harry daraufhin, so dass Ginny in ein Stasis-Feld gehüllt war. Dies hatte auch zur Folge, das die Familienuhr der Weasleys mit Ginnys Zeiger von „in Tödlicher Gefahr" auf „Tod" umsprang.

Beide apparierten nun mit Ginny nach Atlantis. Sie tauchten im Krankenflügel vor Lily auf. „Oh mein Gott, was ist ihr denn Passiert?" Fragte Lily. „Sie wurde angegriffen, ich vermute von einem Ordensmitglied, der Signatur nach von Fletcher oder Shacklebolt." sagte James. Lily eilte zu Ginny und führte mehrere medizinische Zauber aus. „Sobald das Feld aufgehoben wird wird sie bald versterben, ausser..." sagte Lily. „Ja, ich weiss. Deshalb bitte ich dich, Mutter, sie soweit zu stabilisieren, das wir sie fragen können." sagte Harry. Lily nickte und begann die Zauber.

Ginny hatte das Gefühl, als ob eine Herde von mehreren Hundert Hippogriffen über sie hinweggerant sei, als sie langsam erwachte. „Wo bin ich?" fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Harry schaute besorgt zu Ginny. „Hallo Ginny" sagte er leise. Ginny wandte sich der Stimme zu und bekam grosse Augen. „HARRY?" rief sie erstaunt...

AN: Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit. Das nächste Kapitel wird denke ich bis ende der Woche folgen.

AN 2: Titel des nächsten Kapitels „Die Wandlung".

Ich dachte anfangs daran, das ganze in Englisch zu verfassen, aber das ist leider nicht meine Muttersprache. Es kann sein, das eine englische Version folgen wird. Über Rückmeldungen usw. würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	16. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 8 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 8**

„**Die Wandlung"**

Harry schaute Ginny mit sorgenvollem Blick an. „Ja, ich bin es, Ginny." sagte er dann mit leichtem Lächeln. „Wieso lebst du noch? Uns wurde allen gesagt, du seiest an den Verletzungen nach dem Sieg über Voldemort verstorben! Wir müssen umgehend dem Orden und Dumbledore bescheid geben!" sagte sie nun und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Nun trat James aus dem Schatten. „Nein, Ginny, so leid es mir tut. Und bevor wir darüber reden müssen wir uns über dich Gedanken machen." sagte er. „Wieso? Ich fühle mich zwar so, als wäre eine Herde Hippogreifen über mich hinweg gerannt, aber ansonsten geht es mir relativ gut. Wer sind sie überhaupt?" fragte sie.

„So leid es mir tut, aber sie sind weit schlimmer verletzt als sie vermuten. Das sie nichts spüren liegt an einem Stasis-Zauber der die inneren Blutungen bei ihnen zwar verlangsamt aber nicht in der Lage ist zu stoppen. Kein Zauberer und kein Muggel wäre dazu in der Lage. Und das Feld hält auch nicht ewig. Mein Name lautet im Übrigen James Potter und ich bin Harry's Vater. Du befindest dich derzeit auf Atlantis." sagte James. Ginny bekam nun grosse Augen. „James Potter? Aber sie sind doch tod!" Ginny schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. „Heisst das ausserdem, das ich sterben muss?" fragte Ginny mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Unter normalen Umständen ja, leider. Es gäbe aber eine Möglichkeit, allerdings wäre diese Permanent. Wir könnten dich wandeln, zu einem der unsrigen machen. Das wäre die einzigste Möglichkeit, das du überlebst." sagte Harry nun. „Wandeln?" fragte Ginny irritiert. „Ja. Ich bin, wie auch meine Eltern, von Geburt an, technisch gesehen ein Vampir, allerdings kein normaler. Wir gehören zur Rasse der Lamia, wenn du so willst der Obersten Schicht der Vampire." Ginny starrte ihn nun mit offenem Mund an. „Du bist auch einer, Harry? Aber wieso konntest du am hellichten Tage herumlaufen und wieso habe ich dich nie Blut trinken sehen?" fragte sie nun, deutlich interessierter. „Nun das lag daran, das die Lamia sogenannte Tagläufer sind, uns also das Sonnenlicht nicht schadet. Das besondere des weiteren ist, das wir nur einmal im Monat Blut benötigen, nämlich am Tage des Vollmonds und dann auch nur eine kleine Ampulle voll, da unser Körper noch bis zu einem gewissen Grad in der Lage ist, selbst Blut herzustellen. Zu mir muss ich sagen, das ich von Geburt an ein Lamia bin, also nie gewandelt wurde. Solltest du dich für die Wandlung entscheiden, denn wir würden es niemals ohne dein Einverständnis tun, würdest du ebenso diese Fähigkeiten erhalten und könntest theoretisch dein bisheriges Leben weiterleben." sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Hmmmm, sterben würde ich so oder so sagt ihr. Ich brauche aber nicht lange zu überlegen. Ich will es." sagte sie mit entschlossener Stimme. „Ginny, egal wie du dich entschieden hättest, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen!" sagte Harry noch dazu, worauf Ginny ihn anstrahlte. „Ich ebenso, Harry!" sagte sie. „Zu deinen Fragen wegen Dumbledore werde ich dir nach deiner Wandlung Antworten geben. Ach ja, nach der Wandlung bist du automatisch eine Prinzessin von Atlantis, so wie ich der Kronprinz von Atlanis bin." sagte Harry. Ginny starrte ihn nun wieder an, konnte aber nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Das ist mir egal. Hauptsache ich kann mir dir zusammen sein!" sagte sie dann. „Wann wird die Wandlung stattfinden und wie lange wird sie dauern?" fragte sie nun mit ernster Stimme. „Wenn du willst, jetzt gleich. Möchtest du das ich es tue, oder mein Vater?" fragte Harry dann. „Du bitte!" sagte sie nur.

Harry nickte und sagte: „Leg bitte deinen Kopf leicht zur Seite dadurch wird es für dich einfacher. Ausserdem muss ich den Stasis-Zauber aufheben, also wird es etwas unangenehm für dich. Aber dadurch das ich dich Wandle wirst du keine Schmerzen spüren." sagte Harry. Nachdem sie den Hals wie erbeten zur Seite gelegt hatte, hob Harry den Zauber auf, woraufhin Ginny ein komisches Druckgefühl spürte. Harry bewegte nun seinen Kopf über ihren Hals zu ihrer Schlagader und liess seine Fangzähne erscheinen. „Ich beginne nun" sagte er daraufhin. Langsam bewegte er seinen Mund und die Zähne über die Schlagader. Als er spürte das er richtig Positioniert war, biss er langsam und vorsichtig zu. Seine Zähne drangen in Ginnys Hals ein und fanden umgehend die Schlagader. Er begann nun langsam ihr Blut zu trinken. Ginny spürte wie ihr langsam schummrig vor den Augen wurde, auch bedingt durch den Blutverlust. Nachdem Harry fast das komplette Blut von Ginny getrunken hatte nahm er eine kleine Ampulle aus der Tasche und öffnete diese. „Hier Ginny. Dieses Blut habe ich mir vorhin abgenommen du musst es jetzt trinken." sagte er und liess das Blut langsam über ihrem Mund aus der Ampulle fliessen. Ginny öffnete ihren Mund und nahm das Blut auf. Kurz darauf wurde sie ohnmächtig.

Harry nickte nun und wandte sich an einen Diener „Bringt sie bitte in die grösste Suite die wir haben und lasst sie ruhen. Sie sollte in etwa 3 Stunden wieder erwachen." sagte er. James nickte Harry in der Zeit zuversichtlich zu. „Sie wird sich schnell eingewöhnen, so eng wie ihr verbunden seid." sagte James. Harry nickte.

Drei Stunden später wachte Ginny mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen und einem ungewöhnlichen Gefühl in einem ihr völlig fremden, wunderschön eingerichteten Zimmer auf. Neben ihrem Bett sass Harry. „Hallo Harry. Ich habe also doch nicht geträumt wie ich eben dachte." sagte sie noch schwach aber lächelnd. Harry nickte. „Wie fühlst du dich? Deine Fangzähne müssten übrigens noch sichtbar sein. Wenn sie normal aussehen sollen musst du dich darauf konzentrieren. Hier hast du einen Spiegel." Sagte er und reichte ihn ihr. Ginny schaute in den Spiegel und sah in der Tat die für Vampire typischen Fangzähne. Sie konzentrierte sich und wenige Momente und ein leichtes Ziehen später waren ihre Fangzähne zu en normalen Eckzähnen geworden. „Danke" sagte sie zu Harry. „Muss ich diesen Monat noch Blut zumir nehmen?" fragte sie nun. „Nein, Durch die Wandlung hast du die nötige Menge bereits zu dir genommen." sagte er. „Wie ist das eigentlich mit dem Essen. Normale Vampire vertragen es doch nur bedingt oder?" fragte sie. „Das stimmt, aber wir vertragen jedes Essen, besonders wenn es Bluthaltig sein sollte. Ruh dich am besten jetzt aus und ich wecke dich dann zum Abendbrot." sagte Harry. Ginny nickte und schlief fast sofort ein. Harry ging mit einem glücklichen Lächeln aus dem Zimmer.

AN: Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit. Das nächste Kapitel wird denke ich bis ende der Woche folgen.

AN 2: Titel des nächsten Kapitels „Die Nachwirkungen und Folgen".

Ich dachte anfangs daran, das ganze in Englisch zu verfassen, aber das ist leider nicht meine Muttersprache. Es kann sein, das eine englische Version folgen wird. Über Rückmeldungen usw. würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	17. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 9 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 9**

„**Die Nachwirkungen und Folgen"**

Ginny wachte langsam aus ihrem Traum auf. Oder zumindest dachte sie anfangs das es ein Traum sei. Aber dann kehrten die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag zurück und mit ihnen auch die schweren Verletzungen die sie erlitten hatte. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Name in den Sinn „HARRY?" sagte sie laut. War es wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen oder lebte er wirklich noch? Dann kam aber die Erkenntnis. Ja, er war es gewesen, aber er lebte nicht mehr oder genauer gesagt er hatte niemals gelebt, denn er war streng genommen ein Vampir, allerdings aus einer besonderen Rasse stammend. Auch erinnerte sie sich nun, das sie sich auf Atlantis befand und Harry der Thronfolger von Atlantis war. Das ganze erschien ihr immernoch sehr verworren. Dann erinnerte sie sich, das ihr am gestrigen Abend noch geschehen war. Sie war selbst zu einem Vampir geworden, denn sonst wäre sie an ihren Verletzungen gestorben. Und es war Harry, der sie umwandelte. Oder war es doch nur ein Traum gewesen? Sie war noch voellig verwirrt.

In dem Moment ging die Tür des Zimmers auf und Harry trat ein. „Guten Morgen Ginny. Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er. „Ja danke, aber sag, war das gestern Wirklichkeit oder nur ein Traum?" fragte sie noch immer leicht verwirrt. Harry lächelte. „Nein, es war kein Traum. Aber es ist normal das du noch so verwirrt bist. Deine Umwandlung ist zwar soweit beendet, aber dein Geist muss sich noch daran gewöhnen." sagte er. „Heisst das jetzt, das ich unsterblich bin? Oder kann ich getötet werden?" fragte sie. Ich würde vorschlagen du gehst unter die Dusche und ziehst dich an. Ruf danach einfach eine der Elfen und wir setzen uns beim Frühstück zusammen und ich erkläre dir einiges." sagte Harry. „Ja gern, mir knurrt der Magen." sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln. „Wir können aber normale Mahlzeiten zu uns nehmen?" fragte noch. „Ja." Sagte Harry und ging hinaus. Ginny wandte sich nun der linken Tür in ihrem Zimmer zu, auf der das Schild „Bad" zu sehen war.

Nachdem sie sich ausgiebig geduscht hatte, starrte sie in ihr Spiegelbild, was sie doch überraschte. „Hmm, ich habe also noch ein Spiegelbild. Das vereinfacht so manches." sagte sie zu sich selbst. Anschliessend konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Fangzähne und liess diese erscheinen. Sie betrachtete sie neugierig im Spiegel. Nachdem die Fangzähne wieder verschwinden liess, kleidete sie sich mit einer leichten Robe aus einem der Schränke an und rief nach einer Elfe. „ Koennte eine der Hauselfen bitte zu mir kommen?" sagte sie laut in den Raum hinein. Mit einem Plopp erschien eine in eine Uniform gekleidete Elfe. „Wie kann Jasyn euch helfen, Prinzessin Ginerva?" „Bitte nenn mich Ginny oder zumindest Lady Ginny. An die Titel muss ich mich erst gewöhnen. Bei öffentlichen Aufgaben nenn mich aber bitte dann Prinzessin, nur im privaten bitte Ginny oder Lady Ginny." sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln. „Sehr wohl, Lady Ginny. Wie kann ich euch helfen?" sagte die Elfe. „Bitte führe mich in den Raum wo Harry zu frühstücken pflegt und er sich aufhält." sagte sie. „Sehr wohl." sagte die Elfe und nahm ging voran.

Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie eine reichlich eingerichtete, gemütliche Küche. Dort sass Harry den Tagespropheten lesend am Tisch. „Guten Morgen Harry" sagte Ginny. „Oh, guten Morgen Ginny. Tat die Dusche gut?" sagte Harry. „Ja. Nur die Geschehnisse von gestern verwirren mich noch immer." sagte sie.

„Nun gut, ich will versuchen dir so manches über unser Volk und unsere Kultur zu erklären." Sagte Harry. „Gerne" sagte nun Ginny.

„Nun ja, wie du vermutlich schon ahnst, sind wir mit den Vampiren direkt verwandt, um genau zu sein, sind wir die erste Form der Vampire bei ihrer Erschaffung. Wir wurden vor fast 100000 Jahren von einem Dunklen Magier erschaffen. Unsere Gattung war ihm aber zu friedfertig und er versuchte uns auszurotten. Dies gelang ihm aber nicht und wir flohen hier her nach Atlantis. Hier lebten wir bis vor etwa 10000 im Einklang mit fast allen bekannten Völkern. Leider fanden vor gut 10000 Jahren die Nachfahren des Dunklen Magiers und die mit ihm verbündeten Vampir-Clans, die aus einem neuen Experiments des Magiers hervorgingen, uns bald. Die Folge war ein fürchterlicher Krieg, den wir schliesslich gewannen, aber mit fürchterlichen Folgen. Gut zweidrittel unseres Volkes wurden vernichtet. Erst jetzt, gut 10000 Jahre später beginnen wir uns langsam wieder zu erholen. Der angebliche Untergang von Atlantis war eine leider notwendige Vorsichtsmassnahme unseres Volkes. Wir umgaben die Insel mit mächtigen Schutzzaubernund einem Schild der diese Insel komplett von der übrigen Welt abschirmt. Zu mir ist zu sagen, das ich das letzte Kind bin, das vor dem Verstecken geboren wurde." sagte Harry nun. Ginny nickte. „Eine traurige und nachdenklich stimmende Geschichte. Also stammen die heutigen Vampire von den Clans von damals ab?" fragte sie. „Ja, leider. Du wirst hier auf Atlantis übrigens auch einige Werwölfe finden, allerdings stammen diese nicht von den Festlandwerwölfen ab, sondern sind deren Urväter, und sie nennen sich selbst „Canidae". Sie haben alle Eigenschaften der Festlandwerwölfe, sind aber in der Lage, ihren Wolf zur Gänze zu kontrollieren. Auch sie sind ein Ergebnis des dunklen Magiers. Remus wurde zum Beispiel von einem der negativen Werwölfe gebissen. Es wäre aber möglich, ihn in einen Canidae zu verwandeln. Dazu müsste er allerdings erneut gebissen werden." sagte Harry.

„Was für Besonderheiten hat unser Volk eigentlich den normalen Vampiren gegenüber?" fragte Ginny neugierig. „Nun da kann ich mehrere aufzählen:

zum einen die Fähgikeit auch bei Tageslicht unter den Leuten zu wandeln

die Unsterblichkeit

extrem verschnellerte Heilungsfähigkeit

bei uns die Besonderheit das wir nur einmal im Monat Blut benötigen, nämlich am Vollmondabend

wir sind nicht so aggressiv wie die normalen Vampire

unser Aussehen ist mit dem vor der Wandlung identisch

Der Wichtigste Punkt aber, den wir auch mit dir trainieren werden ist die Fähigkeit der Gestaltwandlung. Wir sind in der Lage, uns in praktisch jedes Tier zu verwandeln oder in jede Person." sagte Harry und verwandelte sich kurzerhand in Professor Dumbledore und wieder zurück. Ginny beobachtete ihn dabei zwar überrascht aber sehr genau und legte den Kopf kirz schief. Mit einem leichten Plopp verwandelte sie sich plötzlich in eine weibliche Version von Harry. Dieser musste daraufhin laut loslachen. „Oh, mir scheint du bist weit stärker als man vermuten würde. Wir sollten das nachher überprüfen. Du scheinst einige meiner Fähigkeiten ebenfalls erhalten zu haben." sagte Harry nun. „Bitte konzentriere dich auf dein normales aussehen und du solltest wieder normal aussehen. Mit einem leisen Plopp war Ginny wieder sie selbst.

„Nun ja, unsere Gesellschaftsstruktur ist genau genommen eine konstitutionelle Monarchie, einer absolutistischen Monarchie sehr ähnlich. Durch deine Wandlung durch mich bist du automatisch ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie geworden. Es gibt auch eine Art Parlament, das aber nur beratende Funktionen hat, und das von der Bevölkerung gewählt wird." sagte er weiter. Ginny nickte. „Was ist das für ein Test den du machen wolltest mit mir?" fragte sie nun. Harry schaute sie überrascht an, nickte dann aber. „Wollen wir nicht erst eben zu ende essen?" fragte er. Ginny nickte und begann ihre Brötchen die sie fast unbemerkt während der Erzählung belegt hatte, aufzuessen.

Nach dem Essen gingen Harry und Ginny in einen der Nebenräume. „So. Ginny ich bitte dich einen Blutstropfen auf diesen Kristall den ich heraushole fallen zu lassen. Keine Sorge, wie gesagt, unsere Körper können bis zu einem gewissen Grad Blut noch selbst bilden." Sagte Harry und Holte den Kristall sowie eine mit Runen verzierte Rolle hervor. Der Kristall wird deine Fähigkeiten erkennen und die Rolle wird diese niederschreiben. Da fällt mir ein, du wirst einen neuen Zauberstab benötigen. Ich werde einen Zauberstabmeister rufen. Warte bitte kurz." sagte Harry und ging Kurz hinaus. Wenige augenblicke später war er wieder da. „Dann wollen wir einmal." sagte er aufmunternd zu Ginny. Diese nam ein kleines Messer und stach sich damit in den Daumen. Dann drückte sie den Daumen so, das der Blutstropfen auf den Kristall fiel. Wenige Momente später leutete der Kristall auf und auf der Rolle erschien folgender Text:

Name: Prinzessin Ginerva Molly Potter

Status: Partnerin des Kronprinzen, Prinz Harry James Potter, geborene Weasley, aber enterbt

Fähigkeiten:

Elementarmagier (alle Elemente, allerdings Feuer und Wasser die stärksten Elemente)

Multi-Animagus (Phoenix, Drache, Schattenwolf (Diese Form besitzen alle Lamia (Schattengänger-Fähigkeit))

Telepathin (brachliegende Fähigkeit aktiviert)

mittelstarke Empathin

Waffenmeisterin mit dem Bogen

„Hmm es scheint, das du meine Fähigkeiten fast komplett bekommen hast. Ich bin aber ein stärkerer Empath, was vermutlich an meiner ehemaligen Verbindung zu Voldemort liegen dürfte." sagte Harry mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Hmm Feuer und Wasser sind deine stärksten Elemente. Das heisst wohl, das du schon vorher eine Begabung für diese Elemente hattest. Und eine Telepathin warst du auch scheinbar schon vorher. Kann es sein, das es früher einmal vor vielen vielen Generationen einmal einen aus unserem Volk in deiner Familie gab?" sagte Harry.

Wie als Antwort auf seine in den Raum gestellte Frage erschien nun noch ein zweiter Text auf der Rolle

„Person ist direkt mit dem Königshaus von Atlantis verwandt. Nicht durch Wandlung sondern durch Verwandtschaft. Die Wandlung löste nur das Erbe aus. Verwandt mit der als vermisst geltenden Schwester eines Jorge Potter aus dem 1. Jahrhundert nach dem Exil."

Nun war es an Harry, sprachlos zu sein. „Bedeutet das das ende unserer Beziehung?" Fragte Ginny zögerlich. „Nein, wir mögen Verwandt sein, aber Jorge Potter war ein unehelicher Sohn, der es vorzog, auf dem Festland zu leben. Deshalb ist sein Blut nicht in dem Sinne in unserer Familie. Es besteht, auch nach den Gesetzen der Zaubererwelt, kein Verwandtschaftsverhältnis zwischen uns. Sehr wohl vereinfacht das so manches und erklärt auch deine Fähigkeiten, da du eine reinblütige Lamia zu sein scheinst, deren Fähigkeiten brach lagen und die noch dazu mit dem Königshaus nach atlantischen Regeln direkt verwandt ist." sagte Harry. Er schaute nun auf die Wanduh. Es war schon sehr spät geworden. „hmm, morgen treffen die anderen ein. Ich denke wir sollten uns noch in die Bibliothek zurückziehen und reden und dort werde ich dir einiges über die Geschichte erklären und erzählen können. Auch über Jorge Potter." Ginny nickte begeistert. „Wer kommt denn morgen alles?" Fragte sie noch. „Nun das wären, Neville Longbottom..." „Neville? Wieso das?" unterbrach sie ihn. „Nun zum einen ist die Familie Longbottom eine unserer engsten verbündeten Familien und zum anderen ist Neville zur Hälfte ein Lamia." Sagte Harry. „Dann wäre da noch Draco Malfoy. Und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Sein benehmen war nur gespielt. Wir sind seit dem 4. Schuljahr gut befreundet. Ausserdem gehört die Familie Malfoy, ausser Lucius damals, zu unseren Verbündeten. Ausserdem ist Draco zur Hälfte ein Veela. Dann wäre da noch Susan Bones, mit der ich mich ebenfalls im 4. Schuljahr anfreundete. Und zum Schluss noch Blaise Zabini." sagte er schmunzelnd. „Blaise Zabini? Eine Slytherin?" fragte Ginny leicht irritiert. „Ja, aber Blaise ist nicht das was sie zu sein scheint. Sie ist etwas über 1000 Jahre alt und eine Lamia. Sie war unsere Spionin innerhalb von Slytherin." sagte Harry. Ginny starrte ihn erst verwirrt an und lächelte dann. „Das erklärt auch wieso sie mir gegenüber immer zwar sehr kühl, aber für Slytherin-Verhältnisse freundlich gegenüber reagierte. Kann es sein, das sie mein Erbe spürte?" Fragte Ginny. Durchaus möglich. Aber komm, lass uns in die Bibliothek gehen." sagte Harry und führte sie zur Bibliothek.

AN: Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit. Das nächste Kapitel wird denke ich bis ende der Woche folgen.

AN 2: Titel des nächsten Kapitels „Das Eintreffen".

Ich dachte anfangs daran, das ganze in Englisch zu verfassen, aber das ist leider nicht meine Muttersprache. Es kann sein, das eine englische Version folgen wird. Über Rückmeldungen usw. würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	18. Chapter 10 Teil I

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 7 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 6**

„**Das Eintreffen"**

Harry und Ginny gingen nun in die Bibliothek und Harry zeigte ihr einige Bücher über die Geschichte von Atlantis und deren Bewohner. Während Ginny die Texte las, beantwortete Harry immer wieder einige auftauchende Fragen von Ginny. Nach einiger Zeit war sie zufrieden. „Ich denke die anderen Dinge können wir in ein paar Tagen nachlesen." sagte sie.

„Ich habe haber noch eine Frage: wie stehst du jetzt zu Ron und Hermine? Willst du keinen Kontakt zu ihnen?" Fragte sie besorgt. „NEIN." sagte Harry entschlossen. „Warum denn nicht. Sie sind doch deine Freunde oder nicht?" fragte sie irritiert. „Nein, sind sie nicht und waren sie nicht. Sie waren Spione für Dumbledore. Ron bekam Geld und vieles mehr dafür. Auch den Posten als Schulsprecher. Dazu der ganze Ruhm usw., während Hermine ebenfalls Schulsprecherin wurde und ausserdem fühlte sie sich wohl, weil die Lehrer alle von ihr Abhängig waren sozusagen und sie in ihrer überheblichen Art mit ihrem Wissen angeben konnte. Zu Dumbledore muss ich sagen, das er noch zahlen wird. Was er tat war ein Mordversuch an meiner Person. Der Orden hat damit mehr oder weniger Atlantis den Krieg erklärt." sagte Harry mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. „Bitte? Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!" sagte Ginny nun wütend. „Bitte lass mir etwas von Dumbledore und den beiden über wenn du fertig bist. Aber wie geht es nun weiter?" fragte sie wütend. „Nun, heute, in gut einer Stunde werden die anderen, von denen ich dir erzählte, eintreffen. Ich denke du solltest dich vorerst zurückhalten und am besten so kleiden das man dich nicht direkt erkennt." sagte Harry. „Eine gute Idee, Harry. Und Danke nochmals, das du mir das Leben gerettet hast." sagte sie mit einem lächeln. „Das war selbstverständlich für mich, Ginny." sagte Harry und gab ihr vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Wange.

**In der Zwischenzeit an mehreren anderen Orten**

So kam es das am in den Briefen genannten Terminen mehrere Personen sich darauf vorbereiteten, das sich der Portschlüssel aktivieren würden. Allen war eines Gemein, sie waren aufgeregt.

Genau zum angegebenen Zeitpunkt spürten alle das für die Portschlüssel typische Gefühl und wurden fortgerissen.

Als sie wieder sehen konnten fanden sie sich neben einander stehend in einer riesigen, wunderschön geschmückten Halle wieder. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft öffnete sich eine der riesigen Türen an der Stirnseite des Saales und eine recht junge Frau erschien. „Seid gegrüsst. Mein Name ist Susanne und ich soll euch im Namen der Gastgeber empfangen und euch zu euren Gemächern bringen. Bitte folgt mir." sagte sie. Die 4 Ankömmlinge sahen sich etwas irritiert an, aber leisteten der Bitte folge. Was niemanden auffiel war aber die Tatsache das einzig Blaise recht selbstbewusst durch die Hallen schritt, als wenn sie die Räumlichkeiten kennen würde. Dieses mag daran liegen, das Susanne ihre Grossmutter war. Die Gruppe ging mehrere Treppen noch oben und gelangte nun in einen langen, sehr reich ausgestatteten Flur mit mehreren Türen. „So, hier wären wir, im oberen Gästeflügel. Das 1. Zimmer zur linken ist für Mr. Malfoy. Das erste zur Rechten ist für Mister Longbottom, das zweite zur linken für Miss Bones. Miss Zabini kann sich eines der verbliebenen Zimmer aussuchen." sagte Susanne mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Sobald sie die Türen öffnen werden diese auf ihre magische Signatur geeicht, so dass nur noch sie diese öffnen können." „Es ist schon recht spät. Bitte klingeln sie nach einer der Hauselfen wenn sie noch Essen oder Getränke benötigen. Die Gastgeber werden morgen früh mit ihnen zusammentreffen." sagte sie noch und wandte sich mit den Worten „Gute Nacht allerseits" um und ging.

Die vier verteilten sich auf ihre Zimmer, die wie folgt aussehen: wenn man eintritt befindet man sich in einem grossen Aufenthaltsraum mit gemütlichen Ledersesseln, einem Kamin und mehreren Türen. Die erste zur linken führt zu einer kleinen Küche. Die zweite von Links führt in eine grosse Bibliothek, die Mittlere führt in das Schlafzimmer. In diesem findet man ein riesiges Bett in der Mitte sowie Tische und Stühle, aber auch eingebaute Schränke. An der Rechten Seite findet man noch eine weitere Tür, diese führt in ein Bad, das auch durch die vierte Tür vom Aufenthaltsraum aus zugänglich ist.

Die vier beschlossen sich recht bald, nachdem sie noch eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatten, zur Ruhe zu begeben.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von einer Hauselfe freundlich geweckt und zum Frühstück gebeten. Nachdem alle sich gewaschen und angezogen hatten gingen sie hinunter.

Als sie eintraten sassen nur 4 Personen am grossen Tisch den sie sahen. Als Harry das Geräusch der Türen hörte stand er auf und drehte sich um.

Als die vier eintraten sehen sie eine riesige Tischgruppe, ähnlich den Tischen in Hogwarts. Nur waren diese hier teilweise mit Gold geschmückt. Ausserdem merkten sie jetzt, das sie sich in einer Art Wintergarten befanden, durch dessen Scheiben sie Teile der Gartenanlagen sehen konnten. An der rechten Wand war eine Tür zu sehen, auf der „Küche" stand, ebenso an der linken Wand, nur das dort „Aufenthaltsbereich" stand. Ausserdem gab es noch zwei Türen in der Glasfront des Wintergartens.

Harry drehte sich beim Geräusch der Türen um und sah die vier lächelnd an. „Guten Morgen wünsche ich euch. Ich hoffe, ihr habt gut geschlafen." sagte er freundlich. Die vier starrten ihn fassungslos an. „HARRY?" fragte Neville nun geschockt. „Po...Harry?" fragte nun auch Malfoy, während der rest noch sprachlos ihn anstarrte. „Ja, der selbige bin ich." sagte er lächelnd. „Aber wie ist das möglich? Du bist doch tod. Alle feiern dich als Held und Märthyrer, aber auch Professor Dumbledore, der dich angeblich so heldenhaft zu retten versuchte." sagte Susan nun. „Dumbledore..." sagte Harry mit etwas finsterem Gesichtsausdruck. „Dumbledore war es, der versuchte, mich zu töten, da ich seiner Meinung nach zu viel Ehre, Würde und Ruhm erhielt. Seiner Meinung nach stünden diese Dinge, neben meinem Erbe und dem Geld nur ihm und Ron und Hermine zu." Sagte Harry. „Aber nun setzt euch erst einmal und frühstückt mit mir. Danach werden wir uns in die Bibliothek begeben und dort in Ruhe alles Besprechen. Auch werde ich euch die Insel zeigen." sagte Harry. „Aber wo sind wir denn nun genau?" „und wieso lebst du noch?" kamen zwei Fragen gleichzeitig. „Wir befinden uns auf Atlantis. Und wieso ich noch lebe? Nun, wer sagt denn, das ich noch lebe?" sagte Harry mit einem leichten Kichern. „Bitte? Lebst du nun oder bist du tod?" fragte Draco völlig verwirrt. „Beides trifft zu, nicht wahr, Blaise?" sagte Harry zu Blaise. „Wo Harry recht hat, hat er recht. Auch ich lebe technisch gesehen nicht mehr." sagte diese nun zur Verwirrung aller. „Ihr seht aber sehr lebendig aus." sagte Draco. „Nun das liegt daran, das sowohl Blaise als auch ich einer Art der Vampire angehören, die als ausgestorben gelten, den Lamia." sagte Harry. „Ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse, Neville, auch du bist zur Hälfte ein Lamia. Aber alles weitere über unser Volk hier werde ich euch nachher in der Bibliothek erklären." sagte Harry. Neville starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Ich bin ein Vampir?" fragte er. „Nein, ein Lamia. Da gibt es massive Unterschiede. Diese werde ich euch nachher erklären." sagte Harry.

Nach einem sehr reichlichen Frühstück machten sich die 4 sowie Harry und die verkleidete Ginny auf zur grossen Bibliothek.

AN 2: Dieses Kapitel wird 2-Teilig sein, der erste Teil beschäftigt sich weitestgehend mit dem Schloss, der zweite mit der Insel Atlantis selbst.

AN: Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit. Das nächste Kapitel wird denke ich bis ende der Woche folgen.

Ich dachte anfangs daran, das ganze in Englisch zu verfassen, aber das ist leider nicht meine Muttersprache. Es kann sein, das eine englische Version folgen wird. Über Rückmeldungen usw. würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	19. Chapter 10 Teil II

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 10 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 10**

„**Das Eintreffen"**

**Teil II**

Die Gruppe, einschliesslich traf sich in der riesigen, von 6 Kronleuchtern erhellten Haupthalle des Schlosses. „So, hier sind wir in der Haupthalle. Vor uns ist das Eingangstor. Folgt mir bitte kurz zu dem Tisch dort drüben, links neben dem Tor." sagte Harry. Als sie dort ankamen sagte Harry „Ich muss jeden von euch bitten die Hand auf den Kristall zu legen, so dass eure magische Aura registriert wird. Sobald dies geschehen ist, koennt ihr gefahrlos durch das Tor in das Schloss gelangen und auch zu euren Räumen. Ohne diese Massnahme würdet ihr euch umgehend vor dem Schloss wiederfinden." Nachdem alle wie geheissen den Kristall berührt hatten, wobei jedesmal ein jeder ein kurzes Ziehen verspürte, und der Kristall kurz golden aufleuchtete, wandte sich Harry um und deutete auf die Halle. „Nun ja, damit ihr euch zurecht findet, hier einige Informationen. Links hinter der Haupttreppe ist die Treppe in die Kellergeschosse. Dort sind die Zellen für eventuelle Gefangene unter gebracht, aber auch die meisten Lagerräume." sagte Harry wobei er in die entsprechende Richtung deutete. „Die vorderste Tür links führt zu einem Wirtschaftsraum, wo die meisten Dinge wie Bettwäsche und so weiter lagern. Die zweite Tür links führt in den Lagerbereich für die Küche. Von dort gibt es eine direkte Verbindung zur Küche. Die dritte Tür führt direkt zur Küche, welche direkt mit dem euch schon bekannten Speisesaal verbunden ist." sagte Harry.

„Die Tür links, aber auch die Tür rechts an der Rückwand neben der Haupttreppe führen jeweils in den Speisesaal. Die 1. Tür rechts führt in einen kleinen Aufenthaltsraum. Die zweite Rechts führt in eine kleine Bibliothek, die mit dem Aufenthaltsraum verbunden ist. Die dritte Tür rechts führt in ein kleines Bad." sagte Harry. Er deutete dabei jeweils in die entsprechende Richtung und auf die entsprechende Tür. Die anderen nickten erfreut. „Man, ich glaube Hermine würdest du nie aus der Bibliothek heraus bekommen." sagte Ginny nun. Harry nickte. „Und dabei habt ihr noch nicht die Hauptbibliothek gesehen." sagte er und ging in Richtung der noch verbliebenen unbekannten Tür.

Er öffnete die Tür und bedeutete den anderen einzutreten. Als alle eingetreten waren, sahen sie einen riesigen, gut 5 Stockwerke hohen Raum. Während des hindurchgehens verspürten die Mitglieder der Gruppe ein leichtes Ziehen im Bauchnabel, und schauten sich sehr irritiert um. „Was war denn das?" fragte Neville nun irritiert. „Wir haben die direkte Verbindung zur Bibliothek genommen. Das war eine Art Portal." sagte Harry. „Dieses ist die Hauptbibliothek von Atlantis. Ihr werdet ihr so gut wie jedes jemals geschriebene Werk finden das je geschafffen wurde. In der untersten Reihe findet ihr die Schulbücher aller Jahrgänge. Der Jahrgänge eins bis Acht." sagte Harry, wobei er das letzte stark betonte. „Der achte Jahrgang?" fragte Draco. „Es gibt doch nur sieben." sagte er noch. „Ja, das stimmt, aber es war nicht immer so. ursprünglich waren es acht Jahrgänge.

„In der zweiten Ebene findet ihr Bücher zu bestimmten Sachbereichen wie Verwandlung, Animagusverwandlung, Kräuterkunde und so weiter. Auf der dritten Ebene findet ihr geschichtlich relevante Werke, wie zum Beispiel die wahre Geschichte der Goblin-Revolten. Dazu aber auch viele Werke aus der Zeit der Gründung von Hogwarts. Darunter auch einige Werke der vier Gründer." sagte Harry.

„Die vierte Ebene befasst sich mit den Zaubern selbst, aber auch mit ihrer Abwehr und mit der Erschaffung neuer Zauber. Eine Teilsektion beinhaltet auch Werke, die innerhalb der magischen Welt als Verloren gelten."

„Die letzte Ebene ist besonders gesichert. Niemand kann dort ohne Erlaubnis hingelangen. Es wäre sehr schmerzhaft für denjenigen. Dort oben findet ihr die Grossen Geschichtsbände von Atlantis, aber auch sehr private Bücher von Personen, darunter die Tagebücher der vier Gründer von Hogwarts. Ausserdem findet ihr dort oben viel Hintergrundmaterial über die Bevölkerung von Atlantis. Ich bitte euch, euch erst einmal auf die vier unteren Ebenen zu beschränken." sagte Harry zum schluss. Die Gruppe nickte einstimmig.

„In der Mitte seht ihr nun den Lesebereich. Beachtet bitte das ihr nur maximal ein Buch aus der Bibliothek mitnehmen dürft. Das gilt für alle. Auch ich bin an diese Regel gebunden. Deshalb wurde der Lesebereich sehr angenehm gestaltet. Ausserdem ist die Bibliothek Tag und Nacht geöffnet, da sie auch von der Schule hier genutzt wird. Die Tür zur Linken führt in ein Bad. Die zur Rechten hingegen führt in kleine Schlafkammern, wenn man es nicht mehr nach Hause schaffen sollte." Sagte Harry. „So nun habe ich dieses für euch. Tragt es bitte immer bei euch." sagte er und reichte ihnen etwas.

Sie erhielten einen kleinen Anhänger der einem Greifen ähnelte. Dieser war an einer goldenen Kette befestigt, die man problemlos um den Hals legen konnte. „Dieser Anhänger weisst euch als Berechtigt aus, bestimmte Bereiche zu betreten, allerdings wie gesagt, noch nicht zu allen." sagte er dazu. Dann nickte er knapp Blaise zu, den deren Anhänger war nur eine einfache kleine Figur, denn sie hatte als Bewohnerin von Atlantis bereits seit Geburt die entsprechenden Zugangsmöglichkeiten.

Schliesslich führte Harry die Gruppe durch eine Grosse Doppeltür ins Tageslicht. Er steckte zwei Finger in den Mund und Pfiff einmal lautstark.

Auf den Pfiff hin erschien in einer Flamme ein Phoenix, der den meisten der Gruppe bekannt vorkam. „Hallo Renara, wie geht es dir?" sagte Harry zum Phoenix. Dieser kam ein übermütiges Geräusch von sich. Harry kicherte nun. „Ja ich weiss, ich bin eigentlich einen Umweg gegangen mit ihnen, aber ich wollte ihnen die Bibliothek zeigen." sagte er nun und wandte sich an die Gruppe. „Darf ich euch Renara vorstellen? Ich denke die meisten von euch kennen sie bereits. Ja, sie ist ein Phoenix, aber kein normaler, sondern ein goldener Phoenix-Lord und einer meiner Gefährten" sagte Harry

AN: Dieses Kapitel wird 3-Teilig sein, der erste Teil beschäftigt sich weitestgehend mit dem Schloss, der zweite mit der Bibliothek von Atlantis.


	20. Zwischenspiel

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 10 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 10**

„**Zwischenspiel"**

In der zwischenzeit in Hogwarts.

Dumbledore trat sichtlich entnervt aus dem Kamin in seinm Büro.

„Nun, Professor Dumbledore, haben sie das Geld aus Harrys' Erbe, das uns zusteht, nachdem sie ja das falsche Testament in Harrys' Namen einreichten?" Fragte Ron Weasley, der gemeinsam mit Hermine Granger im Büro auf den Professor gewartet hatte.

Daraufhin schüttelte Dumbledore noch immer sehr wütend den Kopf.

„Nein. Habe ich nicht. Die widerwärtigen Goblins haben sich geweigert, mir, dem Helden der Zaubererwelt neben euch, das Gold herauszugeben und haben das Testament sofort als Fälschung erkannt." sagte er. „WAAAS? Dann war also die ganze Arbeit mit Harry um sonst?Ich muss so fort die Bücher überprüfen. Es gibt sicher irgend einen gesetzlichen Weg, an das Gold zu kommen." sagte Hermine mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich werde sie zurück nach Gringotts begleiten, Professor, ich kann die Goblins sicher überzeugen, das es nur in ihrem eigenen interesse ist, das sie uns sofort das Gold herausgeben." sagte Hermine noch.

„Das würde nichts bringen, besonders, da mir von den Goblins weltweites Hausverbot unter Androhung meines Todes erteilt wurde." sagte Dumbledore zähneknirschend. „WAS? Diese miesen, schleimigen Kreaturen wagen es, Ihnen, Professor, Hausverbot zu erteilen?" fragte Ron nun. „Ja, und ich kann nichts dagegen tun, da alle Filialen von Gringotts nicht zu Grossbritannien gehören und damit nicht unter unserer Gerichtsbarkeit stehen." sagte Dumbledore.

Dumbledore setzte sich nun in seinen Sessel und sah die beiden nachdenklich an.

„Wir müssen unbedingt etwas unternehmen. Soweit ich die Goblins verstand, hat Harry ein Testament vorher aufgesetzt, in dem ihr beide ausdrücklich als Persona Non Grata innerhalb aller Besitztümer von Harry erklärt werdet, darunter auch dem Grimauld-Platz. Und dieses Testament ist bindend und eröffnet worden. Damit war unser gefälschtes Testament so oder so null und nichtig. Bekommen sie denn wenigstens etwas, Professor?" fragte Ron nun.

„Nein, und ich habe glück das wir noch hier sitzen können. Denn auch ich bin eine unerwünschte Person innerhalb der Besitztümer von Harry geworden. Und das schliesst, und das schockiert mit am meiste, Hogwarts mit ein!" „Was? Auch Hogwarts? Wie denn das?" fragten Hermine und Ron wie aus einem Mund.

„Ron, Hermine, Harry ist der direkte Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor. Und da alle drei anderen Linien nicht mehr existent sind oder dem Chaos anheim gefallen sind, gingen die Besitzrechte der anderen drei Gründer auf Harry über. Er hat nur bisher darauf verzichtet, mich aus dem Schloss zu entfernen, sozu er berechtigt wäre. Er hat mir allerdings einen grossteil meiner Rechte als Schulleiter aberkannt, wie ich gestern bemerkte." sagte Dumbledore. „Ich denke wir sollten uns zurückziehen und du, Hermine, solltest die Bibliothek durchforsten, ob wir das Testament nicht irgendwie umgehen können." sagte er weiter. „Das ist eine gute Idee." sagte Ron. „Ich werde nach Hause zurückkehren und schauen was ich da erreiche." sagte er und ging zum Kamin und reiste nach Hause. Hermine begab sich in die Bibliothek und Dumbledore sass noch immer in seinem Sessel.

AN2: 2. Zwischenspiel finden in „The Burrow" statt.

AN: Dieses Kapitel wird 3-Teilig sein, der erste Teil beschäftigt sich weitestgehend mit dem Schloss, der zweite mit der Bibliothek von Atlantis.


	21. Chapter 10 Teil III

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 10 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 10**

„**Das Eintreffen"**

**Teil III**

Die anderen starrten Renara fasziniert an.

„Ein Phoenix-Lord?" fragte Ginny neugierig. „Ich dachte die seien ausgestorben." sagte Draco nun. „Nun, auf dem Festland sind sie es dem Anschein nach, da sie sich in ihrer Gesamtheit als Volk nach Atlantis zurückzogen. Sie haben hier auf der Insel eine relativ grosse Kolonie gegründet." sagte Harry. „Sie befindet sich in den südlichen Bergen." fuhr er fort.

Ginny hielt Renara die Hand vorsichtig hin. Diese schnupperte neugierig an ihr und hielt ihr den Hals dann auf einmal hin. „Ich glaube Renara möchte, das du sie kraulst, Ginny." sagte Harry.

Ginny starrte ihn kurz mit offenenm Mund an. Erst jetzt schien den anderen aufzufallen, das Ginny zu ihnen gestossen war. Während die anderen Ginny sprachlos anstarrten, begann diese, Renara vorsichtig zu kraulen. „Wie bist du denn hier hergelangt, Ginny?" Fragte Neville nun.

Ginny seuftzte und meinte „Ich wurde von jemanden angegriffen und schwer verletzt. So fand mich Harry." Neville nickte nun. „Wenn es dir wieder besser geht, so freut mich dies." sagte Neville. Während des Gesprächs starrte Renara Ginny auf einmal tief in die Augen. Anschliessend, nach wenigen Momenten stiess Renara einen leisen Schrei aus und verschwand in einer Flamme. Harry stutzte, musste dann aber lächeln.

Nach einigen Minuten tauchte Renara in einer Stichflamme wieder auf. Nur hielt sie nun etwas annähernd rundes in den Klauen. Renara flog zu Ginny und liess das Objekt in deren in der zwischenzeit, als sie sah, das Renara zu ihr flog, ausgebreiteten Hände fallen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Ginny neugierg. „Das Ei eines Phoenixlords, um genau zu sein, Renara's Ei. Es ist kurz vor dem Schlüpfen." sagte Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Ich denke, Renara hat dich als Partnerin für ihr Kind ausgesucht. Du musst wissen, Phoenixlords machen so etwas nicht leichtfertig. Und noch dazu ein kurz vor dem schlüpfen befindliches Ei." sagte er.

Ginny starrte Harry, ebenso wie der rest der Gruppe übrigens, erst einmal sprachlos an. Dann sagte sie zu Renara: „Du möchtest, das ich die Partnerin deines Kindes werde?" Woraufhin Renara einen eindeutig als Zustimmung zu erkennenden Ton von sich gab. „Nun gut, wenn du dies wirklich wünscht, so werde ich mich mit all meiner Kraft um dein Kind kümmern." sagte Ginny mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

In dem Moment begann die Eischale aufzubrechen. „Es ist soweit, Ginny" sagte Harry. Wenige Momente später schlüpfte ein kleiner, junger Phoenix, nur das dieser im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter eine so tiefblaue Farbe besass, das man sie für Schwarz halten koennte. Die Federspitzen waren aber hingegen silbern gehalten. „Ein Cobalt-Phoenix-Lord." sagte Harry nun doch sichtlich entsetzt. „Einen Lord dieser Rasse hat es seit über 500 Jahren nicht mehr gegeben!" sagte er nun.

Ginny streichelte das kleine Wesen glücklich. Auf einmal flog es auf ihre Schulter und biss sie sanft in den Hals. Ginny spürte wie sich etwas in ihrem Geist zu formen begann und spürte auf einmal die geistige Präsenz des kleinen Phoenix-Lords. **Hallo Ginny** erklang es in ihrem Kopf. **Woher kennst du meinen Namen?** Fragte sie auf gedanklicher Ebene. **ich habe dich schon lange beobachtet auf der geistigen Ebene. Durch mich erhältst du auch die Animagus-Form des Cobalt-Phoenix** sagte der Phoenix in ihren Gedanken. **Wie heisst du eigentlich?** Fragte Ginny nun. **Mein Name ist Teralar** sagte der Phoenix. Die anderen hörten teilweise nur fröhliches Zwitschern des Cobalt-Phoenix. „Sein Name ist Teralar." sagte Ginny nun.

„Besteht eine Wahrscheinlichkeit, das auch wir einen Gefährten fnden?" fragte Draco nun. „Ja, das ist sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, vielleicht sogar auch einen der Phoenix-Lords." sagte Harry. Draco lächelte nun.

„Nun ja, ich denke ich werde euch nun den Rest der Stadt zeigen" sagte Harry wobei er auf die in gewisser Entfernung erkennbare Stadt deutete. „Folgt mir bitte." sagte er noch.

Im Büro von Dumbledore

Wenn man in die Biliothek sah, sah man einen riesigen Berg an Pergamenten die zum grössten Teil zerknüllt und auf einen Haufen geworfen waren. Dazwischen sah man eine genervte Hermine Granger. „VERFLUCHT SOLLST DU SEIN, HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!" fluchte sie immer wieder laut. Madame Pince hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, sie dafür zur Ruhe zu rufen. „Wieso wagt dieser Trottel es, uns, seinen alleinigen Erben, unser Erbe vorzuenthalten. Schliesslich sind wir mit ihm durch die Gefahren gegangen, also steht uns auch sein Gold zu." sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Sie bemerkte nicht, das Ron inzwischen die Bibliothek betreten hatte und sich hinter sie stellte. „Hast du noch nichts gefunden?" fragte er leise. „Nein. Bis auf die Tatsache, das Professor Dumbledore recht hatte. Harry ist in der Tat zu ¾ der Besitzer von Hogwarts." sagte sie. Was ist mit dem anderen viertel?" Fragte nun der inzwischen eingetretene Dumbledore. „An diese werden wir nicht mehr heran kommen. Wie sie wissen, ist Neville Longbottom gestern für Tod erklärt worden, und leider, muss ich dazu sagen, ist er der 2. Erbe von Hogwarts!" sagte sie wutschnaubend. „WAS? DER KLEINE SQUIB?" brüllte Ron nun wütend. Dumbledore schaute auch nachdenklich drein. „Mir scheint, wir haben Mister Longbottom beträchtlich unterschätzt. Aber welcher Linie gehört er an?" fragte Dumbledore. „Der Linie von Helga Hufflepuff mütterlicherseits." sagte Hermine. Harry ist der Erbe von Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Ravenclaw über seinen Vater. Beide waren verheiratet. Lily Potter war keine Muggelgeborene sondern die Nachfahrin einer Squib-Tochter von Salazar Slytherin, die dieser verstossen hatte. Aber sie blieb weiterhin in der Genlinie der Slytherins." sagte Hermine. Dumbledore nickte. „Gehen wir am besten in mein Büro und besprechen alles weitere."

AN: Dieses Kapitel wird 4-Teilig sein, der erste Teil beschäftigt sich weitestgehend mit dem Schloss, der zweite mit der Bibliothek von Atlantis. Dieser Teil beschäftigt sich mit den Phoenixlords sowie einen zwischenspiel in Hogwarts. Das Chapter sollte eigentlich länger sein, aber durch eine komplette Neuinstallation fehlt mir leider der 2. Teil des Kapitels. Diesen werde ich heute oder morgen nachschieben.


	22. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 11 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 11**

„**Der Weg in die Stadt"**

Wieder auf Atlantis

Harry wandte sich wieder den anderen zu.

„Ich denke wir sollten nun in Richtung der Stadt gehen." sagte er und wandte sich in Richtnng Süden um. „Dort vorne ist eine der Hauptverkehrsrouten in Richtung Hauptstadt. Wir werden den Weg aber nicht zu Fuss zurücklegen, denn das würde fast 2 Stunden dauern. Wir nehmen eines der öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel die hier kostenlos verkehren. Sie sind magisch angetrieben und nutzen auch die Kraft des Magnetismus." sagte er.

Sie gingen etwa 5 Minuten, bevor sie an einer Haltestelle ankamen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken tauchte auch bereits eine Kabine auf. Kaum war die knapp 2 Meter hohe Kabine vor ihnen eingetroffen, öffneten sich auch schon die Türen. „Hinen mit euch" sagte Harry nun. Im Innern der Kabine waren insgesamt 10 Sitze zu erkennen, alle mit sehr gemütlich aussehenden, roten Sitzflächen. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten sagte Harry noch „Bitte wundert euch nicht, gleich werden magische Felder euch auf den Sitzen festhalten, da die Bahn bis zum Stadtrand sehr hohe Geschwindigkeiten erreichen wird. Erst mit erreichen der Stadt wird sie auf ein normales Tempo abbremsen." sagte Harry nun. Kaum das er ausgesprochen hatte, beschleunigte die Kabine mit fast atemberaubendem Tempo.

Nach knapp 5 Minuten Fahrzeit erreichte die Kabine den Stadtrand und bremste sichtlich ab.

„Wir erreichen nun die äusseren Wohnbezirke. Wie ihr seht, sind die Häuser sehr individuell gestaltet." sagte Harry.

Jedes Haus war mindestens 2-Geschossig mit einem riesigen Garten rund herum. Es waren auch grössere Häuseransamlungen zu sehen. Als Neville nach denen Fragte sagte Harry „Dieses sind unter anderem Bauernhöfe, die für die Nahrungsmittelversorgung mit verantwortlich sind."

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichte die Kabine nun ein Viertel, das eindeutig kein reines Wohnviertel mehr war. Man sah kleinere Läden, gemischt mit Wohnhäusern. „Hier beginnen solangsam die Handelsbereiche. Die Handelsbereiche sind klar von den Wohnvierteln getrennt, der Geräuschbelästigung wegen." sagte Harry.

Die Kabine verlor und erneut deutlich an Geschwindigkeit.

Im nächsten Moment ertönte eine Durchsage.

„Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste. Wir nähern uns nun dem Zentralen Platz. Diese Kabinenstrecke endet hier. Bitte sehen sie auf die aushängenden Schilder, um ihre weiterführende Bahnstrecke zu erreichen."

Die anderen schauten sich etwas verwirrt um.

Kaum das die anderen sich beruhigt hatten, hielt die Kabine auf einem riesigen Platz an.

Kaum das sie ausgestiegen waren, verschwand ihre Kabine wieder.

„So, nun müssen wir nach Rechts, zu der Bahn zum Zentralgebäude und dem Hafen." sagte Harry und führte die Gruppe in die Richtung. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie die entsprechende Kabine und stiegen ein. Sie sah genauso aus, wie die vorherige.

„**Erklärungen"**

Kaum das die Gruppe in die neue Kabine eingestiegen war, fuhr diese mit flottem, aber nicht überschnellem Tempo an und nahm nun eine gänzlich andere Richtung. Man merkte, das es in Richtung des Zentralplatzes der Stadt ging, denn der Verkehr nahm merklich zu. Man sah viele andere Kabinen, teilweise leer, teilweise bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt. Nach kurzer Fahrt erreichten sie ihr Ziel und die Ansage „Nächster Halt Zentralplatz" ertönte.

Die Gruppe stieg zügig aus und sammelte sich Rund um Harry.

„Rechts von mir seht ihr die Kathedrale der Stadt, sie wurde in der Zeit erbaut, die ihr als Mittelalter kennt. Auf Atlantis gibt es in dem Sinne keine Götter, aber wer trotzdem seinen alten Glauben behalten möchte kann dies tun. Die Kathedrale wird zum Beispiel für Hochzeiten oder Trauerfeierlichkeiten verwendet. Ebenfalls findet ihr dort die Familiengruft der Familie Potter." sagte Harry. Als er Ginny's verwirrten Blick sah, sagte er leise, so dass nur sie es hören konnte „Das Thema werde ich dir heute abend erklären. Sei unbesorgt, es ist nichts tragisches." sagte er.

„Wollen wir erst zum Hafen oder möchtet ihr euch erst die Kathedrale sowie das Zentralgebäude, das auch gleichzeitig als Regierungspalast dient, anschauen? Ich würde den Hafen vorschlagen, denn dort findet heute morgen der Markttag statt." sagte Harry.

„Gerne" „Oh ja, sehr gern". Sagten die anderen.

Und so führte Harry die Gruppe nun Gen Hafen.

Harry führte sie bewusst durch kleinere Einkaufsstrassen, die verkehrsberuhigt waren. Ginny, Neville und Draco starrten die ausgestellten, teilweise sehr kostbaren Waren, fasziniert an. Blaise achtete nur dann auf Waren, wenn sie diese noch nicht kannte, da sie ja aus Atlantis stammte.

„Was für Währungen führt ihr hier eigentlich?" fragte nun Draco.

„Wir akzeptieren sowohl das Geld der Magischen Welt, als auch Gold, Edelsteine undsoweiter, aber auch in gewissem Masse Muggel-Geld. Es gibt aber auch Geschäfte die Muggel-Geld im Wert von 1 zu 1 Umtauschen. Auch Gringotts hat hier eine Filiale, um genau zu sein, ist hier die weltweite Zentrale von Gringotts zu finden." sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich glaube Bill würde ausrasten wenn er das wüsste. Es weiss nämlich kein Angestellter von Gringotts, wo die Zentrale ist. Leben hier eigentlich nur Einwohner von Atlantis?" fragte und sagte Ginny nun, gezielt den Begriff der Lamia oder Vampire vermeidend.

„Nein, es gibt auch eine kleinere Siedlung in der Muggel leben im Süden. Sie sind Nachfahren jener Muggel, die bei den Katastrophen, vor gut 10000 Jahren, die wir als Gelegenheit nutzten, die Insel „Untergehen" zu lassen, flohen und hier strandeten." sagte Harry mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Des weiteren gibt es im Norden etwas ausserhalb, in den landwirtschaftlichen Bereichen noch Siedlungen, die von Werwölfen bewohnt werden. Diese haben sich bereiterklärt, sich für die Ernährung der Bevölkerung mit einzusetzen." sagte Harry nun.

„Werwölfe?" fragte Neville. „Wäre das nicht der ideale Ort für Professor Lupin?" sagte Ginny. „Ja, das ist Richtig. Vor allem, das es sich bei dieser Gruppe um keine gewöhnlichen Werwölfe handelt sondern um das Volk der Canidae, die in der Magierwelt als ausgestorben, oder besser aus gerottet gelten. Denn sie waren für das Ministerium ein Dorn um Auge, da sie das Gegenteil der jetzigen Werwölfe darstellen, denn sie sind keine Gefahr für die anderen Menschen." sagte Harry daraufhin.

„Canidae?" fragte Draco. „Den Namen habe ich schon einmal gehört. Sie sind aber doch nur Legenden oder?"

„Nein, keineswegs. Wenn ihr möchtet, koennen wir ihnen heute Nachmittag noch einen Besuch abstatten. Das besondere an den Canidae ist, das sie zum einen nicht aggressiv sind, egal was passiert, ausserdem besitzen sie eine gewisse form der Unsterblichkeit. Sie koennen sich willentlich in ihre Wolfsform verwandeln. Sie sind ausserdem nicht an den Vollmond gebunden. Solange sie sich einmal im Monat, zum Beispiel am 1. Tag des Monats, in ihren Wolf verwandeln, tritt die Verwandlung beim Vollmond nicht ein. Der Wolf wird sozusagen zum Animagus des betroffenen." sagte Harry.

„Und Professor Lupin, oder Remus wie ich ihn nenne, ist jederzeit hier willkommen." sagte er dann noch.

„Könnte Remus auch zu einem Canidae werden?" fragte Ginny.

„Ja, durchaus. Es ist auch geplant, ihn hier her zuholen. Allerdings müsste er sich, um zum Canidae zu werden, erneut von einem der ihrigen Beissen lassen. Dadurch würde die Lycantrophie umgewandelt." sagte Harry.

Während sie so redeten gelangten sie langsam zum Hafen.

„**Am Hafen"**

Das sie langsam in die Nähe des Hafens gelangten bemerkten sie an der leicht salzig schmeckenden Luft.

Als sie zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf den Hafen werfen konnten, standen sie auf dem Gipfel eines kleinen Hügels. Unter ihnen erstreckte sich ein riesiger Hafen. Er war annähernd kreisförmig angeordnet, dabei aber durch Kaimauern in Kreise unterteilt.

Über das gesamte Hafenbecken spannte sich eine Hängebrücke von mehreren Hundert Metern länge, auf der sich Fahrzeuge zu bewegen schienen.

Rund um das Hafenbecken waren viele, sehr grosse Gebäude angeordnet. Ausserdem war ein weiteres, rechteckiges Hafenbecken sichtbar, das allerdings nicht zugänglich erschien.

„Wow" sagte Neville nur, und fasste damit die Meinung der gesamten Gruppe zusammen.

„Die grossen Gebäude dort sind fast alles Lagerhäuser für die Handelsfirmen. Der äussere Ring im Hafenbecken ist den Handelsschiffen vorbehalten, während die inneren für den normalen Fährverkehr sowie den Passagierschiffen vorbehalten ist." sagte Harry.

„Was ist das dort hinten eigentlich für ein wohl abgesperrtes Hafenbecken?" fragte nun Draco.

„Das ist der militärische Teil des Hafens" sagte zur Überraschung aller nun Blaise.

„Militärischer Teil?" fragte Susan erstaunt. „Ja, wir haben auch Kriegsschiffe. Diese dienen aber in der Regel nur der Verteidigung der Insel." sagte Harry. „Wir wollten doch etwas essen gehen. Folgt mir einfach, ich kenne ein gemütliches Restaurant hier am Hafen." sagte er dann.

Die Gruppe folgte einer grösseren Strasse, die Rund um das Hafenbecken führte, bis sie vor einem wunderschön bemalten und im Fachwerkstil erbauten Haus angelangten, das zu einem Restaurant umgebaut worden war. Die Vorderseite hatte insgesamt 4 gleichgrosse Fenster, wobei die Türen in der Mitte lagen. Über der Tür war ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Zum goldenen Anker" zu sehen. Als die Gruppe eintrat, ging Harry direkt zum Wirt.

„Mahlzeit, Lars. Kannst du uns das übliche Zimmer vorbereiten?" sagte Harry.

„Geht klar, Harry. Sagt ihr bescheid, wenn ihr Essen wollt?" fragte der Wirt.

„Ja und danke nochmal" sagte Harry und bedeutete den anderen ihm zur Treppe zu folgen.

Die Gruppe stieg in den 1. Stock hinauf und trat direkt in das erste Zimmer. Das Zimmer hatte in der Mitte einen grossen, ovalförmigen Tisch, um den herum gemütliche Stühle gestellt waren und über dem ein riesiger Kristallkronleuchter zu sehen war. Der Raum hatte wiederum vier Fenster, die sich alle öffnen liessen. An den Wänden hingen Magische, aber auch Muggelbilder.

„Setzt euch doch bitte auf einen der Plätze, egal welchen" sagte Harry und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Anschliessend reichte er die Karte herum.

AN: Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit. Dieses Kapitel ist eine Kombination aus dem 4. Teil des 10. Kapitels und einem neuen. Das weitere Geschehen in der Taverne folgt im nächsten Chapter.


	23. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 12 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhän­genden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 12**

„**Die Taverne"**

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, nahm Harry eine Karte vom Tisch.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns zuerst etwas zu Trinken bestellen." sagte er.

Die anderen nickten. „Wie geht das denn hier?" fragte nun Draco.

„Nehmt euch jeder eine Karte und einen der daneben liegenden Zettel. Nehmt nun euren Zauberstab und berührt damit das Kästchen neben dem Wort „Getränke". Nun sollte die Getränke-Liste er­scheinen." sagte Harry und berührte mit seinem Finger leicht das Kästchen.

Leise sagte Harry zu Ginny „Berühre mit einem Finger deiner Zauberstab-Hand einfach das Käst­chen. Von mir hast du die Fähigkeit der stablosen Magie übernommen." „Danke." sagte Ginny und versuchte es mit Erfolg.

„Ihr bestellt, indem ihr wie bei der Getränkekarten-Wahl das entsprechende Feld mit dem Zauber­stab berührt. Das Getränk wird weiter unten dann auf einer Liste aufgeführt. Sobald ihr alle ge­wünschten Getränke bestellt habt, wobei ein zweites Berühren des Feldes dazu führt, das ihr die Be­stell-Menge erhöht, berührt bitte das Feld „Bestellen". Die Bestellung wird dann unten in der Küche vermerkt und die Getränke erscheinen." sagte Harry.

Kurze Zeit später hatten alle ihre Getränke vor sich stehen.

Nachdem alle den ersten Schluck genommen hatten, fragte Harry: „Welche Fragen sind euch im moment am wichtigsten? Ich will versuchen, sie so gut wie möglich zu beantworten. Am besten der Reihe nach, bei Neville beginnend im Kreis herum." sagte er zu Neville, der links von ihm sass.

„Nun ja..." begann dieser nun.

„Was meinten Blaise und du vorhin damit, du lebst aber lebst auch wiederum nicht?" fragte er nun. Dem Rest schien genau die selbe Frage auf der Zunge gelegen zu haben, denn sie nickten zustim­mend.

„Nun, wie gesagt beides trifft bei Blaise und mir zu. Aber auch seit gestern auf Ginny."

„Aber wie kann das sein? Das ist doch ein Widerspruch an sich." sagte nun Susan.

„Nun, rein vom äusserlichen her und allem leben wir. Also von daher stimmt es. Aber biologisch und logisch gesehen sind wir auch gleichzeitig tod." sagte Harry mit einem schmunzeln im Gesicht.

„Diese Unlogik ist mir rätselhaft. Ihr lebt, aber seid auch gleichzeitig nicht am Leben? Das trifft doch nur auf Untote in gewisser weise zu. Zum Beispiel auf Vampire." sagte Draco.

„Das stimmt." sagte Harry nur.

„Seid ihr drei etwa Vampire?" fragte Neville nun entsetzt.

„Technisch gesehen hat Draco recht. Wir gehören zur Familie der Vampire, ebenso, wie du übri­gens, Neville." sagte Harry.

„Ihr seid Vampire? Aber wieso und wie und seit wann? Müssen wir jetzt angst um unser Leben ha­ben?" fragte Susan jetzt entsetzt.

„Nein. Das müsst ihr nicht. Wir sind nicht so blutrünstig wie unsere Verwandten auf dem Festland. Genauer gesagt, sind wir die Vorfahren der Vampire vom Festland. Wir heissen auch nicht Vampire sondern als Volk heissen wir Lamia." sagte Harry.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich, Harry? Du scheinst mir sehr viel weiser zu sein, als knappe 17 Jahre. Gleiches gilt auch übrigens für dich Blaise." fragte Draco.

„Ich bin jetzt 9616 Jahre alt, während Blaise etwas über 1000 Jahre alt ist." sagte Harry mit einem lächeln.

„9616 JAHRE?" fragte Neville entsetzt.

„Ja" sagte Harry mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Ihr seht aber aus wie 16 Jahre alt." sagte Susan.

„Das liegt daran, das wir die Eigenschaft des Alterungsstopps mit unseren Verwandten auf dem Festland gemeinsam haben. Nur das wir generell mit 16 Jahren aufhören zu altern. Allerdings haben wir die Fähigkeit der Gestaltswandlung, welche die Vampire auf dem Festland nicht besitzen. Sprich ich kann rein äusserlich meinem angeblichen Alter entsprechend altern ohne das es auffällt." sagte Harry.

„Aber wieso müssen wir keine Angst haben, von euch ausgesaugt zu werden?" fragte Draco.

„Nun das liegt an der Besonderheit unserer Rasse. Zum einen sind wir sogenannte Tagläufer, sprich uns schadet das Sonnenlicht nicht sondern es würde uns nur, wie alle anderen normalen Menschen auch, einen normalen Braunton verpassen. Zum anderen liegt die absolute Besonderheit darin, das wir nur an einem Tag im Monat Blut benötigen, und das ist am Tage des Vollmonds. Und dann auch nur eine kleine Ampulle voll. Deshalb sind wir auch so gefürchtet vom Ministerium und von den Festland-Vampiren."

„Wieso sollte das Ministerium Angst vor euch haben?" Fragte Susan. „Ich weiss, das meine Mutter zum Beispiel generell nichts gegen die Vampire hat, da es auch unter den Festlandvampiren durch­aus vernünftige zu geben scheint." sagte sie.

Harry kicherte leicht, woraufhin Susan ihn erstaunt anstarrte.

„Da unterliegt sie einem Fehler, der aber nicht so offensichtlich ist." sagte er dann.

„Welchen Fehler?" fragte Susan.

„Nun, diese Vampire mit denen sie zusammentraf, waren keine Festlandvampire sondern stammten von Atlantis. Es waren unsere Informanten. Wir mögen uns vom Festland distanziert haben durch den vorgetäuschten „Untergang", aber das heisst nicht, das wir nicht zum Beispiel dem Ministerium wenn es uns möglich ist und uns nicht schadet, helfen. Besonders jetzt, wo das Konkordat von Ter'alaran wieder in Kraft ist." sagte Harry.

„Was für ein Konkordat?" fragte Susan.

„Jenes Konkordat, das dazu führte, das deine Tante jetzt Ministerin ist. Das Konkordat ist der Ver­trag, mit dem der Rat der Zwölf alten Völker den Menschen und intelligenten Wesen die Magie gab. Die zwölf alten Völker gelten in der Welt als ausgestorben, was aber nicht zutrifft. Sie stuften die Menschen und anderen Völker lediglich als Reif genug ein, sich selbst zu regieren und zogen sich zurück. Sie existieren noch heute." sagte Blaise.

„Wieso tauchen sie nun wieder auf?" fragte Ginny.

„Die Ursache hierfür ist Professor Dumbledore und sein Handeln." sagte Harry mit ernstem Tonfall.

„Was für Handeln?" fragte Draco.

AN: Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit, aber meine Festplatte hat den Geist aufgegeben. Dieses Ka­pitel ist zweiteilig. Der 2. Teil befasst sich mit dem Hintergrund zu Dumbledore sowie genaueren Daten zum Konkordat und wird am Wochenende folgen.


	24. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 13 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhän­genden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 13**

„**Das Konkordat"**

**Teil I**

AN: Dieses Kapitel spielt nicht generell in der Geschichte sondern beinhaltet Informationen zum Konkordat und ist 2-Teilig. Der 2. Teil befasst sich dann mit Harry's Erklärungen zum Hintergrund.

Name: Konkordat von Ter'alaran

Geschätzter Zeitpunkt der Unterzeichnung: um ca. 12000 vor Christus

Die 12 Völker des Konkordats:

Eigenname: „Der Rat der 12 Völker"

I. Die Lamia

Name des Volkes: Lamia

Geschätztes Alter des Volkes: ca. 500000 Jahre

Besonderheiten:

vorfahren der heutigen Festlandsvampire

Unsterblich

Die Lamia sind eines der 3 führenden Völker des Konkordats

Hauptstadt des Volkes: Atlantis

Sprache: eigene Sprache der Vampire, sowie praktisch alle weltweit gesprochenen Sprachen

Kontinent: Atlantis

Regierungsform: Monarchie

Regierungsoberhaupt: James „Prongs" Potter

2. Die Drachen

Name des Volkes: Urdrachen

Anmerkung: in den Geschichtsbüchern auch oft als „Die Aspekte der Welt" betituliert, was in begrenzter Weise auch zutrifft.

Geschätztes Alter des Volkes: mehrere millionen Jahre, andere behaupten seit bestehen der Welt

Besonderheiten:

Wie die Lamia Unsterblich

eines der drei führenden Völker des Konkordats, gleichzeitig eines der Gründervölker

es gibt insgesamt 5 Anführer der Drachen, welche je eines der Elemente repräsentieren, Anführerin ist immer das Aspekt des Lebens.

treten während der Sitzungen immer in menschlicher Form auf, da sie sich in diese Verwandeln können

Hauptstadt: Astrapona

Sprache: Sprache der Drachen, alle Sprachen der Welt

Kontinent: Atlantis

Besonderheit: Astrapona liegt an der südlichen Küste von Atlantis

Regierungsform: Regierender Rat

Regierungsoberhaupt: Iranastrasza, Roter Schwarm, Aspekt des Lebens

3. Die Werwölfe

Name des Volkes: wird leicht irrtümlich mit den Festlandswerwölfen verwechselt, realer Name „Canidae"

Geschätztes Alter des Volkes: ca. 500000 Jahre

Besonderheiten:

die Canidae sind im Gegensatz zu den Festlandswerwölfen relativ unsterblich

sie haben die völlige Kontrolle über ihren Wolf, dieser wird praktisch zum Animagus

sind in der Lage, Festlandswerwölfe in ein Mitglied ihres Volkes zu wandeln

direkte Vorfahren der Festlandswerwölfe

sind in der Lage, bedingt durch ihre mentalen Kräfte, einzelne Festlandswerwölfe unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen

sehr starke mentale Kräfte, die aber nur bei anderen Werwölfen, die nicht zu den Canidae gehören, wirken

die Wolfsform weicht stark von der der Festlandswerwölfe ab. Sie ähnelt der Rasse des Husky.

Hauptstadt: Atlantis

Besonderheit: Leben gemeinsam mit den Lamia und den Werkatzen

Sprache: Englisch, Atlantisch

Kontinent: Atlantis

Regierungsform: Regierender Rat, gewählt jeweils von den Rudeln, gewähltes Oberhaupt

Regierungsoberhaupt: Andres Gomalian

4. Die Einhörner

Name des Volkes: Einhörner, Eigenname „Erantae"

Geschätztes Alter: ca. 1 Mio. Jahre

Besonderheiten:

das dritte der herrschenden Völker des Rates

kommuniziert nur auf telepathischer Basis

sehr misstrauisch

besitzen sehr starke magische Kräfte

Hauptstadt: besitzen keine eigene Stadt, leben über die Welt verteilt, nur der König hat seinen Sitz in Atlantis

Sprache: nicht des Sprechens mächtig, Kommunikation nur auf telepathischer Basis möglich

Kontinent: weltweit, Regierungssitz der Form halber Atlantis

Regierungsform: Königreich

Regierungsoberhaupt: Tessaran

5. Die Zentauren

Name des Volkes: Die Zentauren

Geschätztes Alter des Volkes: 50000 Jahre

Besonderheiten:

Halb Mensch, Halb Pferd

sehr gute Handwerker

bilden in der Regel die Wache bei Sitzungen

eines der jüngsten Völker des Konkordats

- sehr misstrauisch fremden gegenüber

Hauptstadt: Istandar

Sprache: Englisch, regionale Sprachen, keine eigene Sprache

Kontinent: Weltweit, Hauptstadt liegt in den Regenwäldern Südamerikas versteckt

Regierungsform: gewählter Häuptling

Regierungsoberhaupt: Bane

6. Die Zwerge

Name des Volkes: Die Zwerge

Geschätztes Alter des Volkes: 500000 Jahre

Besonderheiten:

sehr stämmig gebaut, werden in der Regel nicht grösser als 1,50 Meter

meisterliche Schmiede und Werkzeugmacher

liefern fast alle Waffen für die Konkordatsvölker

gelten als Ausgestorben

sehr magieresistent, sie lehnen die Magie aber auch ab

Hauptstadt: Selvanar's Reach (benannt nach dem ersten König)

Sprache: zwergisch, bedingt englisch

Kontinent: Europa, Südamerika, Hauptstadt liegt im westlichen Teil von Atlantis

Regierungsform: Königreich

Regierungsoberhaupt: Isaldur Stormland

7. Die Werkatzen

Name des Volkes: Werkatzen

Geschätztes Alter des Volkes: geschätzte 50000 Jahre

Besonderheiten:

eng verwandt mit den Canidae

die selben Fähigkeiten und besonderheiten wie die Canidae, nur dass ihre Form die einer Katzenart ist (zb. Tiger, Leopard usw.)

- ihrem Rudel absolut loyal gegenüber

Hauptstadt: Atlantis (Leben gemeinsam mit den Lamia und Canidae)

Sprache: Atlantisch, englisch

Kontinent: Atlantis

Regierungsform: gewähltes Oberhaupt aller Rudel

Regierungsoberhaupt: Irena Stallwacht

8. Die Hochelfen

Name des Volkes: Die Hochelfen, Eigenname „Elandarii"

Geschätztes Alter des Volkes: ca. 1 Mio. Jahre

Besonderheiten:

bedingt Unsterblich

naturverbunden

Meister im Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen, aber auch mit leichten Schwertern

sehr magieverbunden

mit den Nachtelfen verwandt

eines der wichtigsten Beratervölker des Konkordats, ausserdem rücken sie in den Dreierrat nach, sollte eines der 3 Völker nicht in der Lage sein, an Sitzungen teilzunehmen

Hauptstadt: Ataranar (gemeinsam mit den Nachtelfen)

Sprache: Elfisch, Englisch, fast alle Sprachen Weltweit

Kontinent: Atlantis, im nördlichen Teil gelegen

Regierungsform: Königreich, kaum mystischer Einfluss, wie bei den Nachtelfen

Regierungsoberhaupt: Tyrala Sturmwind

9. Die Riesen

Name des Volkes: Die Riesen, Eigenname „Okh'tanar"

Geschätztes Alter des Volkes: ca. 50000 Jahre

Besonderheiten:

oft als Dumm und Brutal verschrieen

im Gegensatz zur einhelligen Meinung sehr intelligent

recht aufbrausend, besonders wenn ein fremder sie als Riesen bezeichnet, da dies übersetzt in ihre Sprache eine Beleidigung darstellt. Nur Freunde und Vertraute dürfen sie so nennen, dann allerdings in anderer Betonung.

den anderen, jungen Völkern, eigentlich sehr freundlich gegenüber eingestellt

viele Probleme mit den Riesen basieren auf der obrigen Beleidigung. Nur wenn ein Riese es einem gestattet, darf er als Riese bezeichnet werden. Richtig betont bedeutet Riese in der Sprache des Volkes nämlich unter anderem „grosser Freund", eine Bedeutung die als Freundschaftsbeweiss in dem Volk gilt.

Hauptstadt: keine Hauptstadt, Regierungssitz aber in Atlantis, Leben im Klan-Verbund

Sprache: in der Regel die regionale Sprache

Kontinent: Weltweit, meist aber in Osteuropa und den unbesiedelten Gegenden

Regierungsform: Klan-basierend

Regierungsoberhaupt: Gardal

10. Die Nachtelfen

Name des Volkes: oft irrtümlich als Waldelfen bezeichnet, realer Name „Nachtelfen"

Geschätztes Alter des Volkes: ca. 1 Mio Jahre

Besonderheiten:

wird oft fälschlicherweise als das Volk der „Waldelfen" bezeichnet

Sie sind die Hüter des Wissens des Konkordats.

viele Mitglieder der Nachtelfen leben unerkannt auf den Koninenten um Informationen zu sammeln. Manches Kind der Rasse besuchte zum Beispiel auch Hogwarts.

relativ Unsterblich

haben den meisten Kontakt zu den jungen Völkern

direkt Verwandt mit den Hochelfen

gelten als Wächter der Wälder

Hauptstadt: Ataranar

Sprache: Elfisch, ansonsten fast alle Sprachen Weltweit

Kontinent: Atlantis, im nördlichen Teil

Regierungsform: Königreich, stark mystisch geprägt durch Priesterinnen

Regierungsoberhaupt: Tenara Windsturm

11. Die Veela

Name des Volkes: Die Veela, Eigenname „Vee'laranar"

Geschätztes Alter des Volkes: ca. 70000 Jahre

Besonderheiten:

durch ihren Gesang in der Lage andere Wesen zu beeinflussen

sexuell sehr anziehend

fremden durchaus Aufgeschlossen gegenüber

Hauptstadt: Velanar

Sprache: Englisch, Französisch

Kontinent: Europa, Frankreich

Regierungsform: Monarchie

Regierungsoberhaupt: Layla Trezeguet

12. Die Phönixe

Name des Volkes: Die Phönixe, Eigenname „Te'relanak"

Geschätztes Alter des Volkes: ca. 1 Mio Jahre

Besonderheiten:

Unsterblich

einmal im Monat vergehen sie in einer Flamme um wiedergeboren zu werden

starke Telepathen

keine mündliche Kommunikation

sozusagen die Postboten des Konkordats

können fast jeden Ort erreichen

Hauptstadt: Atlantis

Sprache: nur telepathisch

Kontinent: Atlantis

Regierungsform: geführt von den Phönixlords der jeweiligen Rasse

Regierungsoberhaupt: Renara, Kobalt-Phönixe

AN: Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit. Dieses Kapitel ist zweiteilig.


	25. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 14 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhän­genden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 13**

„**Das Konkordat"**

**Teil II**

AN: Dieses Kapitel spielt nicht generell in der Geschichte sondern beinhaltet Informationen zum Konkordat und ist 2-Teilig. Der 2. Teil befasst sich dann mit Harry's Erklärungen zum Hintergrund.

Nachdem alle gegessen hatten schaute Harry zu den anderen.

„Ich denke euch wird der Hintergrund zu dem Konkordat interessieren. Nicht nur der in den Büchern stehende." sagte er.

„In welchen Büchern? Ich kenne keines in dem das Konkordat auch nur annähernd erwähnt wird. Überall heisst es, die Magie habe sich mehr oder weniger von allein als Laune der Natur bei den Menschen entwickelt." sagte Draco.

„Nun, ganz falsch liegen sie damit nicht. Die Magie entstand tatsächlich als eine Laune der Natur heraus. Allerdings nicht bei den Menschen, sondern bei den aus sicht der meisten Menschen „Niederen Rassen"" sagte Harry.

„Niedere Rassen?" fragte Neville.

„Ja. Zu diesen zählen auch leider mehrere der 12 Völker des Konkordats. Hätten die Menschen sich nicht so überheblich gezeigt, wären sie heute das 14. Volk, denn reif genug vom Wissen her sind sie dafür." sagte Blaise nun.

Susan schaute sie neugierig an.

„Welches sind denn die 12 Völker jetzt genau?" fragte sie dann.

„Nun, da wären zum einen wir, die Lamia, gefolgt von den 5 Grossdrachen-Schwärmen, welche jeweils von einem Aspekt geführt werden." sagte Harry nun.

„Grossdrachen?" fragte Ginny entgeistert.

„Aspekte?" fragte Draco gleichzeitig.

Harry nickte.

„Es gibt bei leibe mehr Drachenarten als sie den Menschen bekannt sind. Die Grossdrachen sind so etwas wie die Anführer aller Drachenrassen. Sie sind auch gleichzeitig die älteste Rasse. Es gibt insgesamt 5 Schwärme die von den Aspekten angeführt werden. Das sind der Rote Schwarm, mit dem Aspekt des Lebens. Der Blaue Schwarm mit dem Aspekt der Magie, der Bronzene Schwarm mit dem Aspekt der Zeit, der schwarze Schwarm mit dem Aspekt der Erde und der Grüne Schwarm mit dem Aspekt der Träume. Die fünf Aspekte bilden gleichzeitig den Regierungsrat der Grossdrachen, der generell von dem Aspekt des Lebens geführt wird. In der Regel repräsentiert auch dieser die Schwärme in den Ratssitzungen des Konkordats." sagte Harry.

Die anderen starrten ihn fassungslos an.

„Weisst du eigentlich ob es diesen komischen Drachen wirklich gibt, den Luna immer sucht?" fragte Neville.

Harry musste kichern.

„Oh ja, den gibts, nur unterläuft sie da einem gewaltigen Irrtum. Die Meldung über diese Drachenart basiert auf einer der wenigen Sichtungen der Grossdrachen. Dieser ominöse Drache war niemand anderes als der Aspekt der Erde." sagte Blaise.

Daraufhin mussten alle laut lachen.

„Zu den Grossdrachen ist zu sagen, das auf ihre Initiative hin das Konkordat gebildet wurde." sagte Blaise noch.

„Das dritte Volk des Konkordats kennen die meisten dem Namen nach. Dieses sind die Werwölfe, allerdings nicht die Festlandswerwölfe sondern die hiesigen, die Canidae. Ihr Regierungsoberhaupt ist der Vorsitzende des Regierenden Rates, der von den einzelnen Rudeln gewählt wird." sagte Harry.

Die anderen schauten nachdenklich drein.

„Das vierte Volk wird von den Menschen meist unterschätzt. Dieses liegt daran, das sie nicht der Sprache im eigentlichen Sinne fähig sind. Es sind die Einhörner. Sie sind weit intelligenter, als die Menschen ahnen. Nur weil sie in dem Sinne keine Sprache besitzen, werden sie als einfache wilde Tiere abgetan, egal ob magisch oder nicht. Was fast keiner mehr weiss ist, das sie sehr wohl der Kommunikation fähig sind. Sie kommunizieren aber nur auf telepathischer Basis. Sie werden im übrigens von einem König angeführt." fuhr Harry fort.

„Das fünfte Volk kennt ihr definitiv, obwohl die meisten keine sehr erfreulichen Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht haben dürftet. Es sind die Zentauren. Unterschätzt sie und ihre Intelligenz nicht, selbst wenn sie sehr nach den Sternen leben. Sie sind gleichzeitig das jüngste Volk des Konkordats. Repräsentiert werden sie von ihrem gewählten Anführer und das ist derzeit nun einmal Bane. Die Zentauren sind ausserdem noch eine Besonderheit innerhalb des Konkordats, da sie generell bei Sitzungen des Rates die Wachen stellen." fuhr Harry wieder fort.

„Das sechste Volk sind die Zwerge." sagte Harry denn weiter kam er nicht.

„DIE ZWERGE?" fragte Draco mit grossen Augen.

Harry nickte.

„Ja. Auch wenn sie als ausgestorben oder ausgerottet gelten, was den Menschen im übrigen zu verdanken ist, so existieren sie noch immer. Die überlebenden zogen es nur vor, sich dauerhaft hier auf Atlantis niederzulassen und jeden Kontakt zum Festland abzubrechen. Seit vielen Jahrhunderten wurde kein Zwerg mehr auf dem Festland gesehen. Auch die Zwerge werden im Rat von dem König repräsentiert." sagte Harry.

„Das siebte Volk sind sehr enge Verwandte der Canidae. Sie gelten als Mythos, sind aber sehr lebendig, ziehen es nur vor, unter sich zu bleiben, da sie als Rasse sehr scheu sind. Es sind die Werkatzen, oft auch mit Animagi verwechselt. Sie leben und arbeiten gemeinsam mit den Werwölfen hier auf Atlantis und deshalb ähnelt ihre Regierungsform auch der der Canidae. Auch sie werden von dem gewählten Oberhaupt der Rudel angeführt. Ausserdem ist ihre Katzenform nicht rein auf die normale Katze beschränkt. Ihr Aussehen kann das einer jeden Katzenart annehmen, wie zum Beispiel das eines Löwen oder Tigers, welche beide ja zu der Tiergruppe der Katzenartigen gehören." sagte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Das achte Volk sind die Elandarii."

Daraufhin starrte ihn Susan an. „Die Hochelfen?" fragte sie. „Die sind doch ausgestorben soviel ich weiss." sagte nun auch Draco.

„Nun das ist ein von ihnen absichtlich gelegtes Gerücht. Bedingt durch die immer grösser werdenden Streitigkeiten zogen es die Hochelfen vor, sich aus der Welt der sterblichen zurückzuziehen. Sie haben ihre Stadt hier auf Atlantis, im Norden, wieder aufgebaut. Sie werden von ihrer Königin repräsentiert." sagte er.

„Das neunte Volk ist den meisten von euch auch bekannt. Allerdings wird es in der Regel nicht gut dargestellt. Es sind die Okh'tanar, oder euch auch besser als die Riesen bekannt."

„Die Riesen?" fragte Draco.

„Ja, sie sind weit intelligenter als man vermuten würde. Das Dumm-Stellen ist eine Art Taktik weil sie dadurch in der Regel unterschätzt werden. Die Streitigkeiten zwischen ihnen und den Menschen kommen aber nicht wegen solcher Dinge zu stande, sondern weil die Menschen sie immer mit „Herr Riese" oder dergleichen ansprechen, was aus sicht der Okh'tanar eine Beleidigung der übelsten Art darstellt. Ihr Repräsentant ist das gewählte Oberhaupt aller Klan-Führer." sagte Harry.

„Nun zum zehnten Volk. Es ist ebenfalls ein Elfenvolk im übrigen. Die Menschen bezeichnen sie in der Regel irrtümlicherweise als Waldelfen, aber das trifft bei leibe nicht zu. Ihr richtiger Name ist Nachtelfen und sie sind die direkten Verwandten der Hochelfen. Nur das die Nachtelfen stark mystisch geprägt sind und sich als Schützer der Natur, besonders der Wälder, verstehen. Daher der irrtümliche Name der Rasse. Ihr Oberhaupt ist ebenfalls ein König. Anzumerken ist noch, das die Nachtelfen viele der Kundschafter auf den Kontinenten bilden und so manches Kind der Rasse wurde schon einmal in Hogwarts unterrichtet, allerdings getarnt." sagte Harry.

Daraufhin schauten ihn alle sprachlos an.

„Das elfte Volk sind die Veela, mit denen ja auch du verwandt bist, Draco. Über sie ist kaum etwas bekannt, aber ihre Hauptstadt Velanar liegt südlich von Paris in Frankreich, wo auch die meisten Veela leben. Auch sie werden von einer Königin repräsentiert." sagte Harry.

„Das zwölfte Volk sind die Phönixe. Das zweite Gründervolk des Konkordats. Auch sie sind, wie die Einhörner nicht der reellen Sprache fähig, ausser jemand erlernt ihre melodische Sprache. Ansonsten kommunizieren sie auch auf telepathischer Basis. Die Besonderheit hier ist, das sie von den Phönixlords angeführt werden. Ginny, dein Phönixlord ist sozusagen der Thronfolger der Phönixe." sagte Harry.

„Thronfolger? Ich dachte, er ist das Kind von Renara." fragte sie.

„Das stimmt auch, nur das Renara das derzeitige Oberhaupt der Phönixe ist. Sie selbst ist auch das Oberhaupt der Cobalt-Phönixe." sagte er.

Ginny starrte ihn nur sprachlos an.

AN: Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit. Im dritten Teil wird das Geheimnis der ominösen 13. und 14. Völker gelüftet.


	26. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 15 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhän­genden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 15**

„**Das Konkordat"**

**Teil III**

AN: Dieses Kapitel spielt nicht generell in der Geschichte sondern beinhaltet Informationen zum Konkordat und ist 3-Teilig.

Harry lächelte.

„Ja, Renara ist das derzeitige Oberhaupt der Phönixe. Die Phönixe sind so etwas wie die Berater des Rates." sagte er.

„Wow" sagten Draco, Susan und Neville überraschenderweise gleichzeitig.

Die drei starrten sich erst überrascht an, und fingen dann an, laut zu lachen, in das die anderen bald mit einstimmten.

„Wie gesagt, offiziell gibt es 12 Völker in dem Konkordat. Was aber kaum jemand weiss, ist das es noch zwei weitere Völker gibt, die aber offiziell nicht dazu gehören. Sie werden in keinen Unterlagen geführt." sagte Harry.

„Darf ich fragen, welche Völker das sind?" fragte Draco.

„Nun, das 13. Volk kann ich euch nennen, das vierzehnte Volk fällt leider unter die absolute Geheimhaltung." sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Welches ist denn das dreizehnte Volk?" fragte Ginny.

Harry lächelte leicht.

„Nun, es wird durchaus in der Literatur erwähnt, allerdings meist eher von den Muggeln." sagte Harry.

„Die Menschen kennen sie als die Drow." sagte er nun.

„DROW?" fragte Susan überrascht. „Ich habe von ihnen gehört, aber dachte immer sie seien ein Mythos." sagte sie.

„Nun ja, wie gesagt, die Muggel kennen sie, allerdings müsst ihr bedenken, sie leben in absoluter Abgeschiedenheit. Ausserdem trifft der Name Drow nicht zu. Passender ist ihr realer Name, nämlich Dunkelelfen. Sie sind direkte Verwandte der Nachtelfen." sagte Harry.

„Aber sind die Drow oder Dunkelelfen nicht ein Volk des Chaos?" fragte Draco nun.

„Da kann ich nur ein definitives „NEIN" als Antwort geben." sagte Harry.

„Warum? Sie werden immer als Blutrünstig und absolute Feinde der Oberflächenbewohner eingestuft." sagte Susan.

„Nun es stimmt, es gab lange Zeit grosse Differenzen mit den Dunkelelfen, allerdings nicht zwischen den Menschen und den anderen Völkern und ihnen, sondern es waren die Hochelfen die zeitweise ein Problem mit ihnen hatten. Den anderen Völkern des Konkordats stehen die Dunkelelfen absolut neutral gegenüber, wenn nicht sogar freundlich gesonnen. Denn die Dunkelelfen haben bisher von ihrer geheimen Mitgliedschaft im Konkordat nur profitiert. Unter anderem dadurch das sich ihr Ruf unter den Konkordatsvölkern massiv verbesserte." sagte Harry.

„Aber war nicht ihr Glaube an Lloth oder wie die Göttin damals hiess, der primäre Streitpunkt?" fragte Ginny.

„Nun, der Glaube der Dunkelelfen an Lloth mag bisweilen für Verwirrung und Missstimmigkeiten sorgen, aber das liegt in der Regel daran, das dieser Glaube falsch Dargestellt und interpretiert wird." sagte nun Blaise.

„Die Menschen mit ihrem zumeist einheitlichen Götterglauben wollen und können in der Regel nicht akzeptieren, das es Völker gibt, die eine oder mehrere Göttinnen und Götter haben, wie die Dunkelelfen. Auch wird oft die Gesellschaftsstruktur der Dunkelelfen falsch dargestellt. Es stimmt, as die Frauen in der Regel die Oberhäupter darstellen, aber die Rolle der Männer wird komplett falsch dargestelt. Das Familienoberhaupt neben der Mutter Oberin, die auch als Ilharess in der Sprache der Dunkelelfen bezeichnet wird, das Ilharn genannt wird, ist durchaus gleichberechtigt mit der Mutter Oberin. Er hat sozusagen ein Vetorecht. Genau genommen ist die Verteilung relativ einfach. Der Ilharn ist das Oberhaupt der Männer einer Familie oder eines Adelshauses der Dunkelelfen, während die Ilharess in der Regel zum einen das Oberhaupt der Frauen des Hauses oder der Familie ist, aber auch in der Regel das religiöse Oberhaupt einer Familie oder eines Hauses ist. Der Ilharn ist dafür in der Regel der Kommandeur aller Truppen des Hauses oder der Familie." sagte Harry nun.

„Also sind die Männer durchaus hoch angesehen bei den Dunkelelfen?" fragte Susan.

„Ja, sie haben nur keine religiösen Ämter inne." sagte Blaise

„Die Dunkelelfen haben auch innerhalb des Rates ein gewisses Vetorecht. Im Falle eines Unentschieden bei Abstimmungen zählt ihre dann gültige Stimme. Sie werden aber nie als Mitglieder des Konkordats geführt." meinte Harry nun.

„Wie es im Rat zugeht werdet ihr vielleicht bald erleben, da die Tat von Professor Dumbledore schwerwiegende Konsequenzen nachsich ziehen wird." sagte Harry noch.

„Dürfen wir fragen in wie fern Konsequenzen?" fragte Draco neugierig.

„Nun, was ihr vermutlich nicht wisst, ist, das die alten Rechte des Konkordats in den Regierungen der Menschen und anderen Völker noch immer existieren und aktiv sind. Professor Dumbledore's Aktionen und Taten zwingen das Konkordat nun, auf diese Rechte zurückzugreifen, und sich wieder einzumischen. Mister Fudge wurde inzwischen auf Grund dieser Rechte aus seinem Amt entfernt und ein getarntes Mitglied des Konkordats übernahm das Kommando über die Auroren und bringt diese auf die nötige Stärke. Wie die Konkordatsvölker weiter vorgehen wird aber erst in der Ratssitzung beschlossen. Deshalb werdet ihr vermutlich auch als Zeugen eingeladen. Falls nicht, so werde ich dafür sorgen, das ihr als Zuschauer dabei sein könnt." sagte Harry zum Schluss.

„Aber nun lasst uns essen und danach gehen wir am besten zum Schloss zurück und können dort alles weitere Besprechen beziehungsweise kann ich eure Fragen weiter beantworten." sagte Harry.

Die anderen nickten und wandten sich den Karten zu, um ihr Essen zu bestellen.

AN: Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit. Der nächste Teil spielt nun in The Burrow


	27. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 16 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhängenden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 16**

„**The Burrow"**

**Teil I**

Ron kam leicht stolpernd aus dem Kamin der Familie Weasley.

Er war gelinde gesagt stink sauer. Wie kommte dieses Arschloch namens Harry Potter es wagen, ihm und seiner Familie seinen rechtmässigen Anteil an seinem Erbe vorzuenthalten.

„Dieser schwachsinnige Idiot.." sagte er mit sehr lauter Stimme.

„RON ACHTE DARAUF WIE DU DICH AUSDRÜCKST!!!!" rief nun daraufhin eine wütende Molly Weasley, die es aus der Küche heraus gehört hatte. „Wen meinst du denn überhaupt? Lief alles wie geplant bei Professor Dumbledore?" fragte sie.

„NEIN." Rief Ron nun wütend hinüber.

„Nein? Was ist geschehen? Lebt der Bengel etwa doch noch?" fragte Molly wütend.

„Nein, er wurde für Tod erklärt. Aber er besass die Frechheit, ein eigenes Testament zu verfassen, in dem wir ausdrücklich enterbt wurden und keinerlei Ansprüche irgend einer Art haben. Das Testament ist bereits gütig, deshalb war unsere Fälschung nutzlos." sagte Ron.

Molly sah aus als würde sie gleich explodieren vor Wut.

„DIESER VERZOGENE BENGEL!!!!! Was fällt ihm ein." sagte sie nun aufgebracht.

**gleichzeitig im Obergeschoss**

Percy war gerade in seinem alten Zimmer, in das er heimlich appariert war, nachdem die entsprechenden Zauber die das verhinderten, aus Kostengründen entfernt wordenwaren, als er das Gebrülle und schreien von unten hörte.

„Nanu, das ist denn da los. Streiten sich ausnahmsweise einmal Mum und Ron?" sagte er leise zu sich.

Er ging an die Treppe und lauschte nach unten. Dabei hörte er alles, was Ron, aber auch seine Mutter sagten.

Man muss dazusagen, das Percy nichts gegen Harry hat, sondern nur nicht mit dem Verhalten seiner Familie einverstanden war und so versuchte, Harry aus deren Einfluss zu entfernen.

Percy hatte bereits in Harrys' viertem Jahr bemerkt wie seine Familie Harry beeinflusste und manipulierte. Mit diesem Verhalten war Percy beim besten Willen nicht einverstanden. Gewiss, es gab hin und wieder Knackpunkte zwischen ihm und Harry, aber ansich konnte Percy Harry sehr gut leiden und so hatte ihn Harry's Tod sehr hart getroffen.

Percy wandte sich nun wieder seinem Zimmer zu und suchte die letzten Dinge zusammen. Anschliessend stieg er nun doch die Treppe hinunter um sich zu verabschieden.

„Guten Tag zusammen. Euer Gebrülle ist ja nicht zu überhören gewesen. Ich wollte nur sagen, das ich, besonders nachdem ich diese Worte hörte, mich endgültig von euch distanziere. Ich werde mir auch überlegen, was ich mit dem gehörten tun werde." sagte Percy mit ruhiger Stimme.

„PERCY!" wandte sich Molly mit hochrotem Gesicht zu ihm. „Du wirst keinen einzigen Ton darüber erzählen was du hier hörtest. Ich verbiete es dir!" sagte sie mit schneidender Stimme.

„Du kannst mir nichts mehr verbieten, Mum. Ich wohne nicht mehr hier und ausserdem bin ich volljährig." sagte Percy weiterhin mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Nun, dann muss ich eben dafür sorgen, das du dich nicht mehr an die Worte erinnerst. Es wäre ja nicht das erste mal, das ich das bei dir tue." sagte Molly und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Direkt danach rief sie „OBLIVATE" und zielte auf Percy.

Percy war viel zu perplex, um rechtzeitig zu reagieren, aber anstatt das der Zauber ihn traf, prallte der Zauber an einem leicht golden aufleuchtenden Schirm ab.

Ron und Molly starrten das Phänomen sprachlos an. Gleichzeitig erklang ein deutliches, zweifaches Gelächter.

„GEORGE, FRED!!!!!" rief Molly nun. Aber sie erntete nur Stille.

TBC

AN:

Entschuldigt das kurze Kapitel, aber ich bin derzeit Krank (Grippe mit fast 40 Grad Fieber) und deshalb nicht in der Lage alles fertigzustellen. Der zweite Teil folgt vielleicht schon morgen. Er beinhaltet das „Schicksal" von George, Fred, Arthur, Charlie und Bill und wird deutlich länger sein.


	28. Chapter 16 Teil II

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Chapter 16 -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhän­genden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 16**

„**The Burrow"**

**Teil II**

Das Kichern verklang langsam.

Molly schaute sich suchend und mit wütendem, fast wahnsinnig zu nennenden Blick um.

„KOMMT SOFORT HERAUS IHR MISSGEBURTEN! WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN, SICH MEINEM BEFEHL ZU WIDERSETZEN UND SICH NICHT DEM GROSSEN PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE ZU BEUGEN?" brüllte Molly nun.

Percy schaute seine Mutter fast mitleidig an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir sind nun einmal nicht so blind und verbohrt wie ihr, Mutter und Ron. Euer Verhalten ist wirk­lich Verabscheuungswürdig. Ihr kriecht Professor Dumbledore genauso in den **gestrichen wegen Rating **wie die Todesser es bei Lord Voldemort taten." sagte er nun ernst.

„Du wagst es, den grossen Professor Dumbledore zu beleidigen?" sagte nun Ron wütend.

„Ja das tue ich, Ron. Denn er steht Voldemort in nichts! Nach. Eher im Gegenteil. Er ist noch schlimmer. Ich für meinen Teil will mit euch beiden nichts mehr zu tun haben. Ihr seid für mich ge­storben." sagte Percy.

In dem Moment machten sich Fred und George sichtbar, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatten.

„Wir stimmen beide mit Percy überein. Wir wollen nie wieder etwas von euch hören!" sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Nachdem die drei dies gesagt hatten, apparierten sie aus dem Haus.

Molly schaute Ron nachdenklich an.

„Das lief nicht so wie geplant. Vor allem der Verlust des Geldes der Zwillinge wird und schwer zu schaffen machen, nachdem Arthurs Gehalt ja wegfällt." sagte sie und Ron nickte.

„Was fällt denen ein, uns unser monatlich zustehende Geld vorzuenthalten." sagte Ron noch dazu.

In dem Moment flog eine schwarze Eule in die Küche.

Ron erkannte die Eule und sagte.

„Was will denn Gringotts von uns? Kriegen wir jetzt doch Harrys Geld?"

Molly zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm der Eule den Brief mit dem Siegel von Gringotts ab.

Sie öffnete ihn und begann ihn zu lesen.

Kurze Zeit später fing sie an zu fluchen und warf dabei den Brief auf den Boden.

Ron hob ihn auf und begann ihn zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Prewitt._

_Hiermit ist es die Pflicht von Gringotts ihnen mitzuteilen, das ihre Ehe am heutigen Tage für ge­schieden erklärt wurde. Ihnen wurde der Nachname „Weasley" aberkannt und sie verlieren auf Grund ihrer Taten jeglichen Anspruch auf Unterhalt. Gleiches gilt für ihren Sohn Ronald Bilius Weasley. Nach dem Gesetz lautet ihr offizieller Nachname damit nun Prewitt._

_Ihr Zugang zum Verliess der Weasleys wurde mit sofortiger Wirkung gesperrt. Sie werden feststel­len, das ihre Schlüssel zu dem Verliess sich selbst vernichtet haben._

_Anbei finden sie auch eine Unterlassungsverfügung des Zaubererkongresses, die es ihnen und ih­rem Sohn verbietet, sich den restlichen Familienmitgliedern, namentlich Arthur, George, Fred, Bill, Charles und Percy Weasley, auf mehr als 100 Meter zu nähern oder in irgend einer Art und Weise Kontakt zu ihnen aufzunehmen. Sollten sie diese Verfügung missachten, so wird ein Strafsatz von 2000 Galleonen fällig. _

_Anbei erhalten sie auch das offzielle Dokument das ihre Ehe für geschieden erklärt._

_Ebenfalls finden sie darin die offizielle Todesbestätigung von Mrs. Virginnia Molly Weasley, sowie eine Kopie des Testaments von Mr. Harry James Potter._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

_Grashok_

_Leiter der Rechtsabteilung_

_Gringotts Bank_

Ron starrte den Brief entsetzt an.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!" sagte er zornig.

Molly trat wieder in die Küche und sagte:

„Ich fürchte doch. Es ist so, wie es in dem Brief steht. Das wir überhaupt noch hier im Haus sind liegt nur daran, das es der ehemalige Familiensitz der Prewitts ist." sagte sie mit hängendem Kopf.

„Und Ginny ist also wirklich tod?" fragte Ron nachdenklich.

„Ja, ich fürchte dem ist so. das Pergament und die Zauber lassen sich nicht täuschen." sagte Molly mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Aber das müsste doch heissen, wenn Ginny eine der Erbinnen von Harry Bloody Potter war, das uns ein Anteil des Erbes zusteht, oder?" fragte Ron nun.

„Ich weiss es nicht, ich denke wir sollten einen Rechtsanwalt einschalten und ihn dazu befragen, nur fürchte ich, das wir keinen Anspruch auf den Anteil haben. Nur Arthur hat den, denn das Testa­ment und alles gilt nur für die Familie Weasley, zu der wir beide nicht mehr gehören." sagte Molly.

Ron schluckte sichtbar und nickte dann.

TBC

AN:

Entschuldigt das kurze Kapitel, aber ich bin derzeit Krank (Grippe mit fast 40 Grad Fieber) und deshalb nicht in der Lage alles fertigzustellen. Der zweite Teil folgt vielleicht schon morgen.

AN2:

Das nächste Kapitel springt zu Arthur, Bill, Charlie, den Zwillingen und Percy.


	29. Ein Grosses DANKE!

Hallo,

ich möchte mich jetzt endlich mal bei allen Reviewern von meiner Story bedanken. Sie geben immer wieder Anreiz und Spass daran, die Story weiterzuführen. Es wird noch, das kann ich versprechen, sehr spannend werden, auch bei den verbliebenen Weasleys. Wer weiss ob es nicht eine art Familienzusammenführung mit den Pro-Harry-Weasleys irgend wann geben wird? ;)

Ich danke euch nochmals vielmals und wünsche euch noch viel spass mit der Geschichte.

Euer

Olaf


	30. Ein Grosses DANKE! Teil 2

Hallo,

bezug nehmend auf die Reaktionen die ich bekam möchte ich noch anmerken, das die Struktur der Kapitel noch überarbeitet wird. Das mache ich derzeit. Mehrere mehrteilige Kapitel werden zb. Zu einem zusammengefasst werden. Lasst euch einfach überraschen.

Liebe Grüße

Olaf


	31. Zwischenspiel III

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Zwischenspiel -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhän­genden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel --**

„**Zwischenspiel III"**

**Inzwischen in Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore sass an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro und grübelte.

Er war gerade von einem Besuch im Ministerium zurückgekehrt und dieser war, gelinde gesagt, schlecht verlaufen.

Er hatte kraft seiner Authorität als Vorsitzender des Zaubererkongresses verlangt, das Minister Fudge umgehend wieder in sein Amt eingesetzt würde, da nur so die Stabilität der Gemeinschaft gesichert werden könne.

Die Folge war aber eine komplette Ablehnung und die Mitteilung, das sein Status als Vorsitzender des Zaubererkongresses derzeit überprüft werde, da es scheinbar Unregelmässigkeiten in den Berichten und Büchern gäbe. Daraufhin war Dumbledore sehr wütend geworden, und von der amtierenden Ministerin, Amelia Bones, hochkanktig von Auroren aus dem Gebäude entfernt worden.

Während er noch immer überlegte, wie die Behörde seine Manipulationen der Gesetze in seinem Sinne hatte entdecken können, kamen Ron und Hermine wieder in sein Büro.

„Hallo Professor Dumbledore." sagten beide mit höflichem Tonfall.

„Guten Abend ihr beiden. Habt ihr wenigstens gute Neuigkeiten für mich?" fragte er.

„Wie man es nimmt." sagte Hermine und Ron nickte nur.

„In wie fern?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Nun, bisher konnten wir nichts wegen dem Testament unternehmen, aber im Bezug auf die Besitzrechte von Harry haben wir einiges herausgefunden." sagte Hermine.

„Darf ich fragen was?" sagte Dumbledore.

„Nun, zum einenhaben wir festgestellt, das Harry in der Tat Eingetümer von Hogwarts ist, aber bisher darauf verzichtete, von seinen Rechten gebrauch zu machen und diese auch jetzt, da er Tod ist, nicht mehr wird ausüben können. Das ist so gesehen die gute Nachricht." sagte Hermine nun.

Dumbledore nickte und fragte dann „Aber?"

„Wir haben festgestellt, das selbst wenn Harry nicht drei der Vier Linien in sich vereinigen würde, eine Majorität zustande kommen könnte. Das könnte sie auch jetzt noch. Wir haben uns die Mühe gemacht, über mögliche Nachfahren der vier Gründer nachzuforschen. Hier ist eine magische Liste derer die wir feststellen konnten. Der wichtigste Punkt ist aber, das jedes Haus noch über mindestens einen Sekundären Erben verfügt, auch Gryffindor." sagte Hermine und reichte Dumbledore ein Pergament das wie folgt aussieht:

NACHFAHREN DER VIER GRÜNDER VON HOGWARTS

Haus Gryffindor:

Primärer Erbe (direkte Blutlinie): Harry James Potter (verstorben)

Sekundärer Erbe (Magischer Erbe): Blaise Zabini (mütterlicher Seits (Squib-Nachfahrin der jüngsten Tochter Gryffindors!)

Mit dem Haus verbundene Familien und Häuser:

Zabini

Malfoy

Longbottom

Bell

Weasley

McKinnoc

Granger

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Black

Haus Slytherin:

Primärer Erbe (direkte Blutlinie): Draco Lucius Malfoy

Sekundärer Erbe (Magischer Erbe): Tom Marvolo Riddle (Verstorben); Harry James Potter (Verstorben)

Mit dem Haus Verbundene Familien und Häuser:

Potter

Zabini

Bell

Weasley

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Gryffindor

Haus Ravenclaw:

Primärer Erbe (direkte Blutlinie): Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, Harry James Potter (Oberhaupt, Verstorben)

Sekundärer Erbe (Magischer Erbe): Luna Lovegood

Mit dem Haus verbundene Familien oder Häuser:

Siehe Gryffindor

Haus Hufflepuff:

Primärer Erbe (direkte Blutlinie): Neville Longbottom (für Tod erklärt, Oberhaupt), Harry James Potter (Verstorben)

Sekundärer Erbe (Magischer Erbe): Hannah Abbot

Verbündete:

siehe andere Häuser

Dumbledore starrte die Liste fasziniert an.

„Das eröffnet ja einige neue Möglichkeiten. Einige der Namen erstaunen mich wirklich. Blaise Zabini eine Nachfahrin Gryffindors? Wenn das die Öffentlichkeit erführe." sagte er.

„Schauen sie einmal, er primärer Erbe von Slytherin ist. Es war nämlich nicht! Voldemort. Es war überraschenderweise, beziehungsweise ist überraschenderweise Draco Malfoy. Allerdings verkompliziert es die Sache auch wieder, da dieser seit der Beerdigung von Harry spurlos verschwunden ist, wie auch Neville, der ja für Tod erklärt wurde, da er nach dem letzten Kampf schwer verletzt war, sowie Susan Bones und Blaise Zabini. Also teilweise die sekundären Erben der Häuser. Aber wieso stehen sie nicht auf der Liste für Gryffindor?" fragte und sagte Hermine.

Kaum hatte sie die Frage gestellt, erschien unter dem Pergament eine weitere Zeile.

„Das Haus Dumbledore wurde auf Grund des Wirkens des derzeitigen Oberhaupts, Albus Dumbledore, für Unwürdig erklärt und aus der Liste der Erben entfernt. Dieses betrifft alle Mitglieder des Hauses Dumbledore. Die entsprechenden Rechte des Hauses innerhalb von Hogwarts wurden auf das absolute Minimum reduziert, ebenso die Rechte von Albus Dumbledore als Schulleiter. Das Haus Dumbledore ist als Enterbt einzustufen."

„ENTERBT?" schrie Dumbledore nun fassungslos. Sowohl Hermine als auch Ron schauten fassungslos drein.

Entschuldigt das kurze Kapitel, aber ich erhole mich gerade von fast 2 Wochen Krankenhausaufenthalt und einer Blinddarm-Notoperation. Deshalb nur dieses einfache Kapitel, das ich im Krankenhaus schrieb. Desweiteren ist derzeit eine Überarbeitung der Kapitel und deren Struktur im Gange.

AN2:

Das nächste Kapitel springt zu Arthur, Bill, Charlie, den Zwillingen und Percy.


	32. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter und seine Herkunft **

**- Vorbereitungen -**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an allen mit der Harry Potter-Serie zusammenhän­genden Dingen. Diese obliegen nur J. K. Rowling und dem entsprechenden Verlag.**

**Kapitel 17**

„**Vorbereitungen"**

**Inzwischen bei Gringotts**

Der für Rechtsfragen zuständige Goblin musste grinsen. Er verfasste gerade ein Schreiben an Professor Dumbledore, dieses im Auftrage des für den „Nachlass" von Harry Potter zuständigen Goblins.

Der besagte Goblin hatte bei der Durchsicht der Kontounterlagen der Potters erhebliche Unregelmässigkeiten festgestellt. Professor Dumbledore hatte sich scheinbar regelmässig aus dem Trrust-Fond von Harry Potter bedient. Nicht etwa, wie es im Testament der Eltern festgelegt war, um Harrys Schulausbildung zu finanzieren. Nein, es floss direkt seinem Privatvermögen zu.

Dieses hatte zur Folge, das der Kontostand des Bankfach immer auf dem absoluten Minimum blieb, und deshalb Harrys monatlich erlaubten Abhebungen extrem niedrig angesetzt waren.

Aber nach Harrys rechtlich gesehenem Tod konnten jetzt endlich rechtliche Schritte eingeleitet werden, da Professor Dumbledore damit direkt gegen das Testament von Harry verstiess.

Der für den Nachlass zuständige Goblin hatte bei dem zuständigen Zauberergericht Klage gegen Professor Dumbledore eingereicht. Diese war auch angenommen worden. Das jetzt verschickte Schreiben informierte Professor Dumbledore den Gesetzen entsprechend darüber. Ausserdem würde er in den nächsten Tagen Post vom Gericht erhalten.

**In Professor Dumbledores' Büro**

Professor Dumbledore sass an seinem Schreibtisch und bearbeitete einige Anträge, als eine Eule in sein Büro durch das offene Fenster geflogen kam. Überrascht sah der Professor auf, denn es war eine offizielle Eule von Gringotts.

„Hmm, sollte ich doch Glück haben und doch etwas von Harry erben?" fragte er sich und nahm der Eule den Brief ab. Nachdem er ihn geöffnet hatte begann er ihn zu lesen.

Kurze Zeit später hörte man einen wütenden Aufschrei aus dem Büro.

Hermine und Ron kamen nach dem Schrei in das Büro gestürzt und fragten Professor Dumbledore, was los sei.

Dieser wandte sich beiden zu und wirkte noch immer fassungslos.

„Gringotts hat mich auf Schadensersatz in Höhe von mehreren Millionen Galleonen verklagt." sagte er nur und reichte den Brief weiter.

„Wieso das denn? Sie sind doch einer der Erben von Harrys Vermögen, oder? Sonst hätten sie doch keinen Zugriff auf Harry's Verliess." sagte Hermine.

Ron schaute sie fassungslos an.

„WIE ER HAT ZUGRIFF AUF DAS TRUST-VERLiESS VON HARRY?" fragte er nun fassungslos.

„Nun ja, ich habe mich nach dem Tod von Harrys Eltern als Verwalter eingesetzt, weil alle im Testament von Harry angegebenen Verwalter unpassend oder mir nicht genehm waren. Ich habe mir monatlich für meine Tätigkeit immer die erlaubte maximale Summe von 9000 Galleonen auf mein Konto gutschreiben lassen. Deshalb konnte ich Harry unter anderem auch nicht wo anders wohnen lassen, weil sonst seine Ausgaben gestiegen wären und ich somit weniger Geld bekommen hätte." sagte Dumbledore mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Ron starrte den Professor nur fassungslos an.

Hermine hingegen wirkte ebenfalls sehr selbstzufrieden.

Ron schaute recht nachdenklich drein.

„Scheinbar sind sie doch kein Erbe von Harry, sonst würde Gringotts sie nicht belangen." sagte er dann mit einem recht breitem Grinsen.

Ron mochte Harry nicht unbedingt mögen und hätte gern dessen Geld, aber im Gegensatz zu Hermine und Dumbledore schien es für ihn noch Grenzen des erträglichen zu geben. Wenn man bedachte, wie aufgewachsen war, konnte man es vielleicht noch verstehen. Ron jedenfalls war nach diesen Erkenntnissen sehr nachdenklich geworden.

Während Ron, noch immer sehr fassungslos und wütend, das Büro verliess dachte er bei sich nur, das trotz allem Ärgers mit Harry es doch immer eine gute Freundschaft gewersen sein mag. Vor allem fragte er sich, ab welchem Zeitpunkt er überhaupt so ein Hasser von Harry geworden war. Nachdenklich ging er in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück.

**Inzwischen wieder im Büro**

Hermine sagte zu Professor Dumbledore „Mir scheint der Gedächtniszauber und der Imperius-Fluch auf Ron lassen nach. Er scheint doch geistig stärker zu sein, als wir dachten." sagte sie mit nachdenlichem Gesicht.

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich denke wir müssen den Zauber irgendwann erneuern. Im moment ist er nur nachdenklich, aber wenn es schlimmer wird, müssen wir reagieren. Im moment ist aber das Gerichtsverfahren weitaus gravierender." sagte er.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns einen Rechtsbeistand suchen." sagte sie.

AN:

Hier ein kleines verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Das Kapitel ist kurz gehalten, da es die Überleitung zu einem der grössten Kapitel ist, dem Gerichtsverfahren wegen der Diebstähle durch Dumbledore. Und ja, ich bin am Überlegen, Harry und Ron eine Chance zu geben. Wer weiss was diese Gedankengänge ergeben werden. Harry wird aber definitiv nicht so schnell Ron vergeben!


	33. News

Hallo zusammen,

wie ihr sicher bereits gemerkt habt, h nge ich derzeit mit neuen Kapiteln etwas hinter her.

Dies lag unter anderem an arbeitsbedingten Gr nden, aber auch daran, das ich durch einen Festplattencrash viele fertige Kapitel verlor und diese jetzt neu schreiben muss.

Da ich ab Sonntag nun Urlaub habe, werde ich fast meine gesamten Stories in den n chsten beiden Wochen fortf hren.

Liebe Gr sse

Olaf 


End file.
